


After Shocks

by ETWatson



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETWatson/pseuds/ETWatson
Summary: Edward returns home from a disastrous trip West.  He wants nothing more to move on from the past but he can't see a path forward.  Winry refuses to give up and with Granny and Alphonse's help (as well as her great-grandfather's journals) she hopes to push past Edward's stubbornness to find out what is wrong before it can compromise their future together.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This novella is a prequel to Shadows of the Past.

“So that’s it,” Edward said leaning back on the settee. “That’s the whole story.” 

“Oh my god,” Winry turned from her work to look at him. “Your father told you _that_?” 

Not much had changed since they last saw each other nearly a year ago. Winry still wore her usual work attire: coveralls tied around her waist leaving her top exposed. A bandana was wrapped around her head keeping her long hair tamed away from her face. Edward had showered when he arrived and changed out of his traveling clothes. He wore a dark-colored long sleeved shirt and clean trousers. His hair was bound in a ponytail. She wasn’t sure when or why he decided to change his hair style but she liked it better than his braid. 

They sat in the workroom of the Rockbell home. Pinako had already retired for the night leaving them to catch up. It was ten months since Edward departed on his last journey. They hadn’t expected him back for another two. Even so they were happy to see him and gladly made room. He hadn’t spoken much during the meal listening as they related the latest news around Resembool and Rush Valley. Edward didn’t say a word of his own travels and barely acknowledged the crates he shipped home while he was away. 

Even now the crates sat untouched among automail parts and supplies. Something was on his mind. He was preoccupied but he refused to speak. Winry hadn’t succeeded in getting him to say more than two words until now. With only her for his audience he finally related the history of Amestris and his father as it had been told to him by Hohenheim. 

“Yeah, when I met him in Canama,” Edward answered leaning forward and staring at the floor deep in thought. “He said he already explained it to Al, probably when you two met him in Liore. Al never mentioned it?” 

“No. He didn’t. It must have been a shock to him too,” Winry shook her head. “After Baschool, when I was traveling with Marcoh’s group, Mei explained alkahestry was founded by an immortal with golden hair and eyes. I said alchemist with golden hair and eyes sounded like you and Al. I was only joking, but…That was your father she was talking about. Wasn’t it?” 

Edward didn’t answer. Winry left her work to join him on the small couch. He remained as he was replaying every moment of that day in Canama in his mind. Winry placed a hand on his shoulder gently pulling him back to reality and turned him to face her. His golden eyes were clouded with indecision. He had always been so sure, headstrong and fearless. It disturbed her to see him uncertain and defeated. 

“So, I guess this means you are half Xerxian, huh?” She asked with a gentle smile. 

Edward almost managed a chuckle saying, “Yeah…I guess so. Sort of makes sense though…why no one else has golden-colored eyes.” 

“And your father was a thousand years old.” 

“Who knows how long he would have lived if he didn’t burn out his Philosopher’s Stone on _that_ day,” Edward refused to give the day its proper name: the _Day of Reckoning_. 

“Have you talked to Al about—all of this?” 

“I can’t talk to him about it.” Edward leaned back to stare up at the ceiling. “We just don’t agree when it comes to Hohenheim.” 

Winry said nothing about his refusal to call him father. Some things hadn’t changed at all. Out loud she asked, “So, why tell me?” 

“Do you…remember what I said to you before I left? What I asked?” He refused to meet her gaze. 

“Of course.” 

“Well…you should have every opportunity to say _no_.” 

“What does that supposed to mean?” 

“You deserve to know the truth about what you are getting into. With me. That’s all.” He still refused to look her in the eyes and instead stared straight ahead. 

“I see.” 

Edward waited for an answer not sure which he preferred. It had been nearly three years since the _Day of Reckoning_. Everything changed for Amestris and for him on that day. It had been three years since he was able to perform alchemy and a year since he awkwardly confessed his feelings and proposed to her. It was a day he thought of often but one slowly over-shadowed by a rising gloom in his mind. It felt like walls were closing in and he couldn’t escape. Now he could no longer see a future for them. 

Gently she turned him to face her again. Given her work he would have thought her hands would be calloused and hard but they weren’t. Her touch was soft and light as a feather. Her eyes were deepened by sadness and concern. 

Without a word she leaned forward pressing her lips to his. Edward caught his breath, surprised. Her lips were soft, inviting. He was disappointed when the moment was over and she drew back. Edward searched her gaze trying to determine her intention. It was painfully obvious to him now how exposed she was with her coveralls tied at her waist. 

“We should go to bed,” Winry said after a moment. 

“Ah yeah,” Edward managed to speak over the lump in his throat. “Granny said she was going to put me to work tomorrow so it’ll be an early start…” 

A look of annoyance flashed in her eyes as she said, “That isn’t what I meant, Ed.” 

He was genuinely confused, “Then—what did you mean?” 

She stood grasping his hand and pulled him to his feet. Without a word she led him upstairs and pulled him into her room before shutting the door. She hesitated taking a deep breath before she turned to face him again. 

“Ed, you remember what I said to you, don’t you?” 

“You mean that you would give me eighty-five percent of your life?” 

“You know what I meant when I said that, right?” 

He hesitated. She closed the distance between them. Encircling her arms around his neck she pulled him toward her and pressed her lips firmly, almost hungrily, to his. 

Winry slowly eased back, searching his gaze and said, “I meant whenever you are ready…my answer is _yes_.” 

“Winry, you don’t…” 

She shook her head holding him firm so nothing separated them. Her smile was coy and her answer was clear, “I’m ready whenever you are.” 

He drew in a haggard breath not sure how to respond. Luckily she did. Her lips were soft, searching and hungry as she pulled him close again. Hesitantly he brought his arms up to encircle her waist caressing her bare skin. She shivered with pleasure. Their lips slowly parted. 

“Winry…I don’t think…” 

“That’s your problem Ed. You think too much.” She captured his mouth again earnestly exploring it. 

Her hands dropped to his waist working their way under his shirt to caress his skin underneath. Edward sucked in his breath as she pulled his shirt over his head before discarding it. Her fingers traced the definition of his muscles sending a shock of pleasure through him. She tugged gently on his pants loosening his belt and pulling them far enough so they pooled on the floor on their own. Her coveralls followed quickly. She peeled off her undergarments and pulled him toward her bed. 

His mind was a riot of ecstasy and for once couldn’t string together a logical thought. There wasn’t any further attempt to withhold as they came together on her bed. 

# * * *

Winry stirred. Her room was dark. It was late. Stretching she found her body slightly stiff and memories flooded back in earnest. She blushed with the thought of her aggressiveness and wondered what Edward thought of her actions. But that wasn’t what woke her. 

Beside her Edward groaned shifting in his slumber. She propped herself up on her elbow to see his brow furrowed and his expression drawn in a pained grimace. Winry wondered what dark dreams could be attacking him after such a heated coupling. Even now she could almost feel his caresses. Certainly he couldn’t have forgotten so soon not even in his sleep. Yet he tossed and turned as if trying to escape an imaginary foe. 

“Shh-shh,” Winry leaned over him gently smoothing his hair away from his forehead. “Shh.” 

Slowly he quieted. His jaw relaxed and his grimaced smoothed. The lines on his brow eased. Edward sighed and relaxed. His head turned toward her and whispered, “Win…” 

Winry smiled and caressed his jaw. He slept at ease. She rested her head on his shoulder. His breath was deep and relaxed. Winry remained awake for some time. _What were you dreaming, Ed?_

# * * *

Pinako rose early as was her custom. Her aging body cracked and protested as she dressed and prepared for the day. Rambling thoughts brought her back to Edward’s unexpected return. There was no mistaking the haunted look in his eyes. Something must have happened but what would have driven him home early was beyond her ability to guess. Edward was stubborn and headstrong. No one could make him do something he didn’t have a mind to do on his own. Even at the height of his service to the State Edward had only returned home at his lowest moments. 

There was no sense in pushing him to talk. He would speak when he was ready or not at all. Until then it was best to put him to work and enjoy having him home. Certainly Winry wanted him to stay. There was no mistaking the longing looks her granddaughter gave him across the dinner table. Hopefully Edward wouldn’t ignore her forever. The thought of great-grandchildren rather tickled her but it was best not to dwell on that either. Young ones couldn’t be herded and delicate matters like that couldn’t be rushed. 

Leaving her room she paused at the guest bedroom Edward slept in. She hadn’t heard him come up to bed and hoped he and Winry hadn’t stayed up too late. With a grunt she rapped on the door. 

“Up and at them, Ed. Can’t sleep all day.” She waited but received no answer not that she expected one. Moving down the hall she knocked on Winry’s door. “Time to get up, Winry.” 

“I’m awake, Granny,” Winry’s answer was muffled through the door. 

“Breakfast will be ready soon. Make sure you wake Ed up before you come down. I have some jobs for him.” 

# * * *

“Okay.” Winry sat up listening as her grandmother headed down the stairs. She gave herself a moment to calm her racing heart. 

“You know—if this becomes a regular thing—she’s going to figure it out.” 

She looked back at Edward. He lay on her bed seemingly unmoved but his eyes were open and sparked with mischief. Winry gave him an exasperated look before returning to his arms saying, “I didn’t hear any complaints last night.” 

“Who could get a word in edgewise?” Edward said as she snuggled against him. “Sleep well?” 

“Better than I have in a while.” 

“Really?” Winry twisted her fingers in his long hair raising her head high enough to search his expression for any lingering sign of his nightmares. 

“Yeah.” Edward said with a smile playing his lips. 

“Good.” She rested her head on his shoulder again enjoying the feel of his arms around her. He didn’t seem to remember the dream that had taken hold of him. It was just as well. She didn’t like the pained look in his face. Whatever it had been was best forgotten. 

Edward breathed in the scent of her hair letting the memory of their lovemaking overshadow the lingering dark vision of the night. He hoped to outrun the nightmares chasing him. It seemed he had been mistaken but he wouldn’t let them affect Winry especially not after last night. He would find a way to keep them at bay. He had to.


	2. Chapter 2

“Burning the midnight oil, huh?” 

Winry paused in her task and looked over her shoulder. Edward stood in the doorway. He held a mug steaming with hot coffee. His clothing was casual: a simple button-up shirt and trousers. It had been a week since his return. Pinako kept him busy running errands or doing repairs around the house. He complied with her requests with little more than a grunt. At mealtimes he was quiet and preoccupied not even putting up a fight when it came to drinking milk. 

Edward had always been headstrong, stubborn, brash and unconquerable. To see him so complacent was odd and terrifying. It gave Winry more cause for concern than the thought of his nightmares. She knew he wasn’t sleeping. Some nights she woke and heard him moving around the house at odd hours. Considering how easily he slept when they were younger it had to be more than just nightmares haunting his nights. 

With a smile he stepped forward and set the cup on the corner of the table saying, “You’ll need that if you’re staying up all night.” 

He turned walking back to the door. Ever since their first night Edward was a master of decorum. He never spoke of it though she knew he couldn’t have forgotten. The memory had to be as clear to him as it was for her. 

“Hold on.” Winry suddenly stood. 

He paused. 

“Is that a _limp_ I detect?” 

Edward jerked about to see her fierce gaze. He let out an uneasy breath. Part of him was relieved she wasn’t referring to their night together. He saw her looks and knew she wanted to discuss it. Perhaps that was why he was glad Pinako kept him busy. Still he couldn’t exactly relax. He had left off some maintenance. 

“The leg is fine,” he turned away. “Don’t worry about it.” 

When she didn’t answer he looked back at her and was surprised to see her smiling. There was a wistful look in her eyes. Without a word she stepped toward him holding his face in both hands. 

“There you are,” she smiled. “I worried you were gone so long you’d forgotten how to be yourself.” 

Edward blinked surprise. She pulled him close hugging him. Almost smiling he bowed his head and leaned into her embrace. Perhaps he wasn’t as good at hiding it as he thought. They stood like that for several moments before she stepped back. Her gaze was warm and gentle. 

“Okay. Now, drop your pants.” 

“What! No.” 

“I want a look at your leg. Let’s see it.” 

“Winry…” 

“I mean it, Ed. Now either you take them off or I will.” 

He grimaced as memories of their night together came back to him but he bit back a response. The look in her eyes was serious. He was relieved and slightly disappointed. At the moment she was thinking like a mechanic. 

“Fine,” he finally relented. “Do you mind?” 

“Not at all.” She stepped back but didn’t turn around. 

He pushed away the memories flooding back. Fighting embarrassment he tried to treat this like any other appointment. He was just a patient and she was only his mechanic. Only moderately successful he managed to strip himself of his pants and sat on the edge of her bed as she dragged her chair closer and inspected the automail leg. Winry looked for any sign of rust and manipulated the knee and ankle testing their range of motion. 

“Articulate the toes.” 

Obediently he flexed them. She was all business and he managed to relax. It was almost like it used to be when they were kids but it would never be exactly the same not after…The memories intruded again and he pushed them away. A sharp pain shot through his leg as Winry tightened a screw. He sucked in a breath. 

“Geez Winry. What the Hell?” 

“Articulation in the knee is less than seventy percent. Ankle is sixty percent and two of your toes don’t move at all. Exactly how many maintenance days have you skipped?” Winry asked. “I told you every day, Ed.” 

“So, I might have missed a day…here or there…” he left off noticing her look of concern. 

“Flex the toes.” 

He complied. She manipulated the ankle and knee again satisfied for the moment. Eventually it would need a complete overhaul but that could wait for the moment. 

“How does it feel now?” 

“It feels good.” He nodded rubbing where the automail attached. “Thanks.” 

“Sure. Where should I send the bill?” 

“Bill?” He looked up to see her coy smile. 

Leaning forward her fingers curled around his neck and she pulled him forward for a kiss. His reaction was hesitant but still matched her longing. Winry knew she didn’t imagine it. As she slowly pulled away she searched his eyes. His gaze seemed startled and uncertain but there was also something else. 

“I don’t think…” 

“I told you before…you think too much,” Winry answered running her fingers through his ponytail. 

“Are you sure…” 

“I already told you…my answer is yes.” 

She moved from the chair sliding into his lap and kissed him again. His arms circled her waist. Hesitantly he caressed her. Winry trailed kisses along his jaw and neck. Edward groaned kissing her neck. 

“This time let’s take it slow,” Winry whispered. 

“Okay,” he hoarsely whispered back as she unbuttoned his shirt. 

# * * *

Winry lay awake. Her head rested on his shoulder. His breathing was deep and relaxed. She could still feel his touch tracing the curves of her body. He had lost some of his earlier awkwardness and explored her body with more confidence. 

His body was warm against hers except where her legs pressed against his automail. She thought she would be more embarrassed by these sensations but she wasn’t. Instead she gently traced the scar encircling his right shoulder. He sighed turning his head to hers. 

“Win…that tickles.” 

“Are you awake?” 

“Am now.” 

“Does it hurt?” Winry traced the scar again. 

“It aches…sometimes…especially if it’s going to rain.” 

“It’s too bad it wasn’t healed completely.” 

“I don’t know if I’d want it completely gone. It’s a good reminder.” 

“I think you have enough reminders.” She felt his arm tighten around her waist. 

“So you really don’t regret this?” 

Winry kissed his neck saying, “I’ve been waiting a year for this.” 

“Really,” he chuckled. 

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot…wondering when you were coming home or if you forgot your promise. You remember it don’t you? At the station.” 

“I think about it all the time. Time changes things and I guess I was afraid you might have too.” 

“This will never change,” Winry assured him. 

“Promise?” 

She kissed his neck again and caressed his jaw saying, “Of course.” 

# * * *

Winry sighed. Edward slept beside her. It had been a month since his return and for the past two weeks he shared her bed every night. His nightmares were fewer but they still interrupted his nights more often than not. Luckily she continued to be able to sooth them and ease his sleep. In the morning he woke rested and seemingly with no memory of the dreams. 

During the day he was still mostly compliant with whatever was asked of him. Yet some of his younger attitude was returning. Now his complacency came with a sharp reply reminiscent of his usual banter again referring to Pinako as _old bat_ and _mini hag_ even as he obeyed her request. He seemed more relaxed and even smiled now and again but the haunted look never completely left his eyes. 

Now she lay in his arms listening to the sound of his heart and breathing. No nightmares attacked him and he slept easily. A slight smile stretched the corners of his mouth as if the dream he did have was pleasant. She wished every morning was like this. 

Someone suddenly rapped gently on the door. Winry sat up calling, “Yes Granny?” 

“Time to get up, Winry. We have an order to fill.” 

“I’ll be right down.” 

“Tell Ed I have some chores for him. And if he plans on _staying_ in your room he should move his things out of the guest bedroom for Al when he comes home.” 

“Sure Granny.” Winry felt her face warm as she blushed. She listened as her grandmother retreated down the stairs and tried to recuperate from her embarrassment. 

“I told you she’d figure it out,” Edward muttered his eyes slowly blinked open sparkling with laughter. 

Winry felt her face flush anew. She grasped one of her pillows and tossed it at him saying, “You brat!” 

Edward chuckled fending off the blow before pulling her close and kissing her. Winry ran her fingers through his hair studying the loving look in his eyes. It was always like this in the morning. He always seemed relaxed, content and happy before the haunted look returned. 

“Let’s get married in the summer,” Winry said. 

Edward blinked, surprised, and asked, “What?” 

“You haven’t forgotten already, have you? You said half of your life for half of mine, remember?” 

“Yeah.” 

“So let’s get married this summer. Is that a problem?” 

“No. It’s just…” Edward studied her gaze. 

Her eyes never failed to betray her every thought and emotion. She was concerned by his hesitation. He didn’t like to see her worry and couldn’t stand to see her sad. That was why he could never tell her what was in his mind, what haunted his dreams. _How could he? How could he put that on her?_

She slowly said, “If you don’t want…” 

“I do.” 

“What?” Winry blinked hope returning to her eyes. 

“I do want to…it’s just…” 

“Does it have to do with your nightmares?” 

He sucked in his breath through clenched teeth. Here he thought he hid it so well. 

“You can tell me.” 

“It’s not your problem.” 

“It’s _our_ problem.” Winry forced him to look at her. “You don’t have to do this alone. You have me.” 

He touched her face caressing her cheek. There was sorrow in his eyes but also hope. With a sigh he finally said, “So you want to get married this summer. I suppose that would give us enough time to plan everything. It is only autumn and the leaves haven’t even changed yet.” 

“Summer is one of Resembool’s best seasons.” 

“Every season is good here,” Edward said. “All right…Summer it is.” 

Winry laid her head on his chest enjoying the feel of his arms around her. She didn’t say anything about the change of subject. The pain and fear she had seen in his eyes merely invoking his dreams was enough to convince her to let it be for the moment. Winry would not force him to speak. It had to come from him when he was ready. She hoped Alphonse would come home soon. Surely Edward would talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

The front door opened surprising Winry and Pinako. They looked up from their work to see Alphonse step across the threshold. He was surprised to see them though in hindsight he shouldn’t have been. Automail was their business after all and this was their work room. 

“Oh hi,” Alphonse said setting down his suitcase. “I’m back. I guess.” 

“Al! Welcome home!” Winry stood, circled around the table and embraced him. 

Alphonse hugged her as Pinako set down her tools and took a long drag from her pipe. 

“We’ve been expecting you for a while,” Pinako said, “ever since Ed came home.” 

“Ed’s already back?” Alphonse asked. “And here I thought I was going to beat him home. Is he around?” 

“I sent him to town to pick up a few things,” Pinako said, “he should be back shortly. Come along. I’ll make some tea and you can tell us about your travels.” 

# * * *

“Xing was amazing,” Alphonse said as they sat together at the table. “The country is so vast. I barely saw a tenth of it. It didn’t help Ling did everything he could to keep me in their capitol. Xing has dozens of different festivals and he was determined I should see every one of them. Meanwhile Mei was trying to teach me a lifetime of alkahestry in a few months.” 

“Sounds like you were being pulled in a lot of different directions,” Winry commented. It was a joy to listen to Alphonse talk about his travels after Edward refused to speak even one word of his own. 

“I still barely understand half of what she was trying to teach me. Alkahestry has a completely different thought process to it. It’s one of the reasons I was eager to get back. I’d like to get Ed’s take on it. I know he can’t perform alchemy anymore but he still understands more of it than I ever did. And I got a feeling he might have a knack for alkahestry. Even Ling and Lan Fan can sense the Dragon’s Pulse and they aren’t alkahestrists.” 

Winry bit her lip. Perhaps if Edward had something to distract him his nightmares would cease. Edward had always possessed an active mind, over active really. Alchemy had given it focus maybe alkahestry could do the same. 

“Did the crates I send home make it all right?” 

“Oh yes. Three of them arrived with your name on them,” Pinako said, “and five from Ed though he hasn’t even looked at them since he came home.” 

“Really? That’s strange. You can’t keep Ed out of a book especially not one about alchemy,” Alphonse said. “And he’s running errands for you? _Willingly_?” 

“He might have said something about me being a _demanding old hag_ before he left…but yes. He really hasn’t put up much of a fight with anything I’ve asked him to do.” 

“And how long has he been back?” 

“Almost two months now,” Winry said. “He cut his trip short.” 

“Why would he do that?” Alphonse shook his head. “Ed loves travel, especially with what we are trying to do.” 

“Something is definitely bothering him,” Pinako agreed. “When he first came home he barely spoke two words. When I asked him to do some repairs around here or run errands he went about them without a single complaint. He even drinks his milk without a fuss if you can imagine that. Nothing I do or say gets much of a rise out of him and Lord knows I’ve tried.” 

“You mean, you knew too Granny?” Winry asked. 

“Of course I did. I’ve known all of you since you were little. Don’t think I would miss such a big change of character. I didn’t want to worry you…considering.” 

Winry blushed. 

“But…why?” Alphonse asked. “Why is he acting so different?” 

“That I can’t say,” Pinako said. “He hasn’t told us. I really didn’t want to pry. I thought he would eventually explain it but so far…” 

“He is having nightmares too,” Winry said. “Bad ones where he tosses and turns, sometimes mumbles in his sleep. Like something is attacking him.” 

“Really? He’s told you about them?” Alphonse asked. 

“No. He hasn’t said a word about them either.” 

“I don’t understand. If he hasn’t told you about them how can you possibly know he has nightmares…oh.” Alphonse’s eyes widened noticing Winry’s profuse blush. “I see.” 

“I’m really worried about him, Al,” Winry said after a moment. “You should see him. I thought at first he didn’t remember them but now I think he’s pretending he doesn’t.” 

“So he doesn’t worry you.” Alphonse nodded. “That’s one of the reasons we didn’t come home often. We didn’t want you two to worry about us. Back when we were trying to find a way to restore our bodies Ed would have a bad dream now and again….like after Nina was murdered. But he never had nightmares like you describe. I don’t know what could be going on.” 

“I have a feeling your great-grandfather knew,” Pinako said. 

“He did?” Winry repeated. 

Pinako seldom mentioned her parents who were gone long before Winry was born. All she knew about her great-grandfather was that he was a battlefield surgeon and had been deployed to a number of conflicts until one day he didn’t come home…just like her own parents. 

“What do you mean?” Winry asked. 

“In his notes he wrote about a strange malady that affected soldiers deployed too often in the battlefield. The soldiers were physically all right but their minds weren’t. What made it particularly difficult to diagnose the treat was the wide range of symptoms: paranoia, night terrors, self-harm, violent and erratic behavior, depression and a complete withdrawal from people.” 

“I get the night terrors and depression but the rest of it doesn’t sound like Ed at all.” 

“He doesn’t have to display all the symptoms. Most don’t,” Pinako said. “And it wasn’t just the soldiers who suffered. The other doctors and nurses did too. Constantly patching up wounds and sending the soldiers back to the front only to have them return in more pieces than when they left. Your great-grandfather concluded it was repeated exposure to traumatic experience that caused it. That’s why he called it _Post Traumatic Shock_. Given everything Ed has been through: trying to bring your mom back, chasing the Philosopher’s Stone, the Homunculi and the Day of Reckoning…” 

“But Granny…I was right there with him. So shouldn’t I…” 

“You have a much different temperament than your brother. Add to that the fact when you were trapped in that armor and couldn’t sleep you had plenty of time to think about what happened to you.” Pinako sighed. “When you deal with the mind it can be unpredictable.” 

“Did he mention anything about how to treat it?” Winry asked. 

“Nothing specific. He did say talking about the trauma seemed to be beneficial.” 

“Talking…the one thing Ed doesn’t want to do,” Winry shook her head. 

“We’re going to have to get him to open up somehow.” 

“It’s been three years. So why now?” Alphonse said. 

They spent several months in the hospital healing before returning home. Then it had been two years of recovery in Resembool before they started their travels. For Alphonse it had been a trial just getting his body physically strong. There had been a few sleepless nights but it was just a relief to be able to close his eyes at the end of a long day and succumb to exhaustion. Sleep was like candy. Edward had been there for every step. When he had been trapped in the armor Alphonse used to watch over his brother’s sleep all the time. Adjusting to his new body had taken all of his focus. Alphonse realized he really hadn’t noticed if his brother was getting any sleep or if he was having nightmares. 

“Difficult to say but I suspect something happened during his trip to trigger it,” Pinako said. “That’s why he hasn’t told us anything about it.” 

“And why he came home early,” Winry finished. 

“Looking to escape,” Pinako agreed. “Unfortunately it followed him instead.” 

“So what should we do?” Alphonse asked. 

“Everything we can.” 

“That’s why you’ve been sending him on errands isn’t it?” Winry asked. 

“Giving him a distraction and keeping him busy,” Pinako nodded. “Also trying to get a rise out of him. I’ve missed our banter and it’s out of character for him.” 

“You mean you actually like being called a _mini hag_?” Alphonse teased. 

“Not from most people but Ed and I have a special bond. I wouldn’t want it to completely end. Keeps me young and keeps his spirits up.” 

Before Alphonse could reply the front door opened and closed. Den circled around Edward as he entered carrying in a crate filled with various packages. The canine had become a constant shadow as he carried out Pinako’s errands. He set the crate on the table careful not to disturb the work in progress. 

“Here you are Granny. Everything you needed except those hex nuts. He said he had to special order them,” Edward announced as he stepped into the living space to see all of them at the table. “Al?” 

Den gave a sharp bark and trotted up to Alphonse. He patted the canine’s head before turning his attention back to his brother. There was a haunted look in Edward’s eyes and he seemed to have lost some weight. 

“Hey brother,” Alphonse stood to give him a brotherly hug. 

“You’re back early,” Edward managed a smile. “Can’t tell me Xing was that bad.” 

“No. It was great, but…seems I wasn’t the only one who decided to come home early. Granny and Winry said you’ve been home for two months already?” 

A pained expression flashed in Edward’s eyes as he looked away. Alphonse knew he wasn’t mistaken by what he saw. He began to understand what Pinako and Winry were worried about. 

“Is there a reason you decided to come home early?” 

“Nope. All good.” Edward stepped back ready to retreat. 

“Ed please,” Winry stood hurriedly coming to his side and wrapping her arms around him. “We know about the nightmares and you haven’t been acting like yourself. We’re worried. Please don’t shut us out.” 

Edward grimaced but didn’t try to escape. Den whined sensing the change in mood around the room. The canine circled around him and nudged his hand. He felt its cold nose and warm tongue as it offered comfort. 

“She’s right, brother. Granny calls it Post Traumatic Shock. You can talk to us…about whatever.” 

Edward hesitated wanting nothing more than to leave but that meant breaking Winry’s embrace and he didn’t want that. He could feel her desperation. The last thing he wanted was to worry her but it happened anyway. He couldn’t stand to see her cry and he could tell she was fighting back tears. 

“Please, Ed. Tell us…tell me,” Winry whispered for his ears only. 

He sighed slowly bringing his arms up to embrace her. It was a long moment before he spoke, “I was…in a village in Creta. It was about ten miles from the border. Far enough away that they felt safe but close enough you could hear the artillery fire when the wind was right. It was a nice place…Reminded me of Resembool…” 

Edward paused but the others held their peace waiting for him to continue. 

“While I was there these two battalions got into a fire fight and the village was caught in the crossfire. It was a war zone. Artillery fire. Buildings exploding. People…dying. I helped the locals evacuate, dug survivors out of the rubble. It was the first time in three years I really wanted my alchemy back…I could have…” 

Edward clenched his jaw not daring to finish the thought. What good did wishing do? He couldn’t bring any of them back. They were gone but somehow he was still there. 

“It wasn’t long after that the nightmares started. I’d see mom…Nina… Hughes…even Hohenheim occasionally…Resembool was burning…They were all different and all the same. I couldn’t save any of them…Or any of you…” 

“Ed.” Winry’s embrace tightened. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

“And that’s why you came home,” Pinako nodded. 

Edward didn’t answer immediately, “You want to know the irony of it all? The two battalions that destroyed the village…they were both Cretan. They mistook each other for the enemy but they were really on the same side. It was all friendly fire. And the leaders of both were promoted with honors. Promoted for destroying a village they were supposed to protect, killing their own people…” 

He fell silent. Winry’s embrace tightened and she repeated, “It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t your fault.” 

# * * *

Edward’s sleep was uneasy but sound. He hadn’t eaten much of his supper though no one had much of an appetite after hearing his story. His was a slumber of complete exhaustion: too tired to fight, too tired to dream. Perhaps that was a good thing. 

Winry lay awake. Propped on her elbow she watched him sleep smoothing his hair and caressing his face. He leaned into her touch but didn’t awaken. Tears blurred her vision and a few trickled down her cheek. There was no need to hold them back while he slept. 

It wasn’t fair. Edward had sacrificed so much to save Amestris, to protect the world, to make his brother whole again. He deserved happiness. He deserved rest. He didn’t deserve this. She wouldn’t let him lose this fight. She would be right by his side. Winry kissed he’s forehead. They would beat it together.


	4. Chapter 4

“How did he sleep?” Alphonse asked as Winry joined him and Pinako in the kitchen. 

He was still trying to wrap his head around them being an actual couple. After all the years of playfully teasing them both Alphonse hadn’t really expected them to take the next step. Edward was never very confident when it came to matters of the heart: alchemy yes, love no. 

“No nightmares but I think he was just too exhausted,” Winry said accepting a cup of coffee. “I don’t know how restful he actually slept.” 

“Can’t really blame him for that…It’s not fair,” Alphonse shook his head. “Haven’t we sacrificed enough? Especially Ed.” 

“Both of you are strong,” Pinako said. “Ed is too stubborn to be defeated. We just need to support him.” 

“Did you find anything else about Post Traumatic Shock?” Winry asked. 

“I found you great-grandfather’s journal,” Pinako nodded to the leather bond volume on the table. “Like I said there is no magic cure. Because every mind is unique everyone responds differently. Talking helps. Counseling shows promise. But it can’t be rushed.” 

“Nothing more definite?” Alphonse asked. He had always respected the Rockbells and their medical prowess. 

“Unfortunately the Amestrian military was not interested in exploring or funding such research so he had to abandon it,” Pinako said. 

“Of course they weren’t, not with the Homunculi running everything,” Alphonse snorted paging through the journal. “So this is more like preliminary notes. Nothing formal.” 

“But it is a start at least,” Winry tried to remain hopeful. 

“I suppose.” 

“As long as he knows we are here for him and that we will listen to whatever he has to say…that’s most important,” Pinako replied. “It will also help to keep him busy. Jobs he can do so he’s not just lying about.” 

“Like your errands.” 

“Gets him out of the house. He needs to know he is not alone and that he is part of a community.” 

“But there are only so many errands to send him on,” Winry said. 

They heard a crash upstairs and Edward’s muffled voice came down to them, “Damn it!” 

“Well you can start by making some room for him,” Pinako replied. “Perhaps move some of those automail parts downstairs.” 

Winry blushed. She did have a lot of supplies in her room. It was easier since she did so much of her fabrication work late at night…at least she used to. Since Edward started sharing her bed she worked less through the night. There really wasn’t much need to have so much up there. The only problem was where to move it. The workroom didn’t have much for storage. 

“Oh I have an idea,” Winry jerked to attention. “It can be an errand and a project for both of you.” 

“Me too?” Alphonse asked. 

“Of course. You two could use some brother bonding time and this will be perfect.” 

# * * *

Edward sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his foot. Of course he would hit the crate with his natural foot. He kicked the crate aside with his automail one as he stood wondering if Winry would agree to regulate the parts to one corner of the room. 

At the bottom of the stairs he paused listening to the voices drifting in from the entry where Winry, Pinako and Alphonse had gathered. He thought about joining them but decided against it. They were probably discussing their strategy for helping him if such a thing were possible. Edward circled around to the back of the staircase where the washroom was tucked underneath. He would feel better after a shower. 

The hot water felt good. His shoulder had been aching for some time probably because of the change of season. He didn’t recall any nightmares from the previous night but his sleep hadn’t been completely restful. Edward grabbed the soap and washed his hair. It did feel a little good finally telling someone about the village though he could never tell them the real horror of it…finding the crushed bodies and helping survivors bury their dead. No he definitely couldn’t tell them that. That was something he would bear alone. 

Rinsing himself clean he stepped out of the tub and dabbed his automail leg dry. After his recent tune-up it wouldn’t due to annoy her with careless maintenance. Wrapping the towel around his waist he headed up the stairs carrying his clothes. He’d hardly taken two steps before Winry’s voice stopped him. 

“There you are.” 

He looked to see her at the bottom step. 

“I wondered where you snuck off too.” 

“Well call off the search party. I’m here.” Edward sighed joining her on the lower step. 

He worried they would walk on egg shells around him but it seemed they would simply be his wardens watching his every move. Edward wasn’t sure which he preferred. 

“I need you to run to town for some supplies.” 

She handed him a slip of paper. On it was a diagram for a shelving unit with dimensions she needed it to be. He stared at it for a long moment before looking back at her. 

“You can get the supplies in town then you and Al can build it for me in the workroom.” 

“You want me to build this,” Edward said. 

“That’s right. It doesn’t have to be fancy so you shouldn’t have too much trouble.” 

“Yeah okay.” He handed the slip back to her. “Can I get dressed first?” 

“Of course.” She stepped close kissing him. “Last thing I need around here is competition.” 

“Competition? For what?” 

“You, of course.” Winry smiled. “If any of our classmates saw you like this I’d have to beat them off with a stick.” 

Edward felt his face warm at the thought. Still laughing Winry circled her arms around his waist. He had never given much thought to his appearance. His physic was due to alchemic training not because he was looking to impress anyone. In school his concern had been bringing mom back. He hadn’t paid much attention to anything else. Aside from Winry and Alphonse he couldn’t even clearly picture the others he grew up with. 

“You just remember…you are all mine in case someone tries to muscle in.” 

“Right.” He almost smiled. 

Her eyes sparkled as she turned away and disappeared into the kitchen. 

“You will let me have breakfast first, right?” he called after her. 

“Of course.” 

# * * *

Edward strolled down the lane with his hands in his pockets, eyes straight ahead and mind far afield. On one side Den kept pace with him, tail wagging. On the other Alphonse trudged along enjoying the familiar sights of home. Over the past couple months Edward had become a regular figure as he carried out Pinako’s errands but everyone was surprised to see Alphonse. They called out to him and he stopped often for a quick word or two as they made their way down the road. 

It was something of a relief for Edward who sensed his brother trying to start a conversation but never seeming to come up with the right opener. Edward knew his brother wanted to discuss his nightmares and what triggered them but he was happy to leave the matter alone. He wasn’t ready to disclose more about what happened in Creta. 

While Alphonse spoke to another resident eager to catch up Edward headed into the carpenter shop. Den paused at the door sitting down to wait outside. The tiny space was crowded with cabinets, dressers, shelves and drawers in various stages of completion. Edward glanced around not seeing any that matched Winry’s dimensions. 

“Ed?” 

He turned to see the proprietor emerge. Somewhat stout the man was a couple decades older than Edward and had practiced his craft for as long as he could remember. Dimly Edward recalled a curio his mother once had and was certain it came from here. 

“Morning Mister Evans.” 

“You can drop the mister. I think you’re old enough,” Evans chuckled scratching his graying beard. 

“That depends on who you ask,” Edward answered and almost smiled. 

“So what brings you into town today? More of Pinako’s errands?” 

“This time it’s Winry. She must be taking notes from Granny. Anyway she wants me to build her some shelves,” Edward handed over the paper with the shelf dimensions. 

“You build a shelf huh? Have you built anything before?” 

“Nope. Obvious choice, right?” 

Evans chuckled looking at Winry’s notes, saying, “Well it seems simple enough. Ordinarily I’d suggest something smaller for a novice’s first project but you could probably handle this.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” 

“So what’s the shelf for?” 

“Automail parts I assume since she wants it in the workroom.” Edward shrugged. 

“In that case you’ll want it heavy duty and secured to the wall would be a plus to make sure it won’t fall.” 

“Yeah, if this falls and crushes the old bat I’d never hear the end of it.” 

Evans chuckled, “Well I can definitely get you the supplies and Jimmy can load the wagon for delivery. Come on, I’ll show you how to get started.” 

Edward followed him to the tool bench and listened as Evans explained the procedure. A few years ago it would never have occurred to Edward to build such a thing by hand but without alchemy he was learning other ways of doing things. By the time Alphonse finally managed to catch up Evans was figuring the cost of supplies. 

“Well that should about do it. Bill the same account as usual?” Evans asked. 

“Yeah that’ll do.” 

“Jimmy will follow you up to the house. Good luck.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Oh hello Al. Didn’t know you were back.” 

“Got in yesterday.” 

“You helping with this project?” 

“Yeah, they roped me in too.” 

“Well good, glad to have a sensible head in charge of this.” 

“Seriously?” Edward said heading for the door. “Always have an encouraging word don’t you?” 

“You know I’m only joking,” Evans chuckled. “Don’t be a stranger and be sure to tell me how it all came out maybe I’ll hire you.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Edward waved over his shoulder as he stepped out. Den was still there and eagerly circled him. He gave the dog a welcome pat. There was something restful about the canine’s presence. 

Alphonse followed him to the street where a boy a few years younger than them finished loading a wagon with lumber and tools. 

“You need help with that?” Edward asked. 

“Nah. I got it,” Jimmy grasped the poles and pulled the wagon forward. 

Edward shrugged and followed. 

“So you charged everything to the Rockbell account?” Alphonse asked. “Granny gave you access to that?” 

“Course not. I charged my pension account.” 

“Your account?” 

“I don’t know what else to use it for. Granny won’t accept a rent payment. I’m not traveling at the moment so there isn’t much to do with it. Military’s got a pretty good pension not to mention the _saving the world_ bonus.” 

“I know what you mean. You know I took a bit with me to Xing but Ling insisted on paying for everything while I was there so I didn’t spend much of it at all,” Alphonse said. “By the way he wants you to come next time. He insists on it.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Alphonse asked seeing the morose look clouding Edward’s gaze. “Brother, we’re going to figure this out. You won’t have nightmares forever, I promise.” 

“Sure.” 

“I’m serious, Ed.” 

“I know. It’s just…They’ve been with me a long time. I don’t think I’ll ever be rid of them…not completely anyway.” 

They walked in silence the rest of the way following after the wagon. Alphonse glanced over at Edward several times worried and wondering what was going through his brother’s mind. In all the years they traveled together Alphonse assumed they shared the same thoughts but he realized now he never really knew what was going on in Edward’s head. Maybe these nightmares had been going on longer than he thought. 

“Here we are,” Jimmy announced as he set down the wagon handles and parked it in front of the house. “I’ll help you unload.” 

Together the trio soon had the lumber and supplies piled in the entry. Den lay under a table and stayed out of the way. Edward wasn’t certain where Winry and Pinako had gotten themselves to but was glad they weren’t there. He was not at all confident in his building capabilities. 

“Thanks for the help,” Edward nodded to the younger kid. 

“No problem. Mister Evans doesn’t usually have things delivered like this. You must be pretty good clients, huh?” 

“Not really. But who knows?” 

They waved the young boy off and surveyed the challenge in front of them. Edward glanced at the notes he’d been given. The plan was simple enough though he doubted the execution would be as straightforward. 

“So I guess we should get started, huh?” Alphonse asked. 

“Yeah. First things first, we’ll have to move that couch out of the way.” 

“I think Winry wanted it in the other room…in front of the fireplace.” 

“All right. Might as well get started.” 

With a lot of struggle they managed to move it into the other room and arranged it in front of the fireplace. Returning to the entry-workroom Edward took off his shirt and laid it on the cabinet under the pegboard of family photographs. Wearing only his tank top he pulled a padded bench away from the corner. There was no sense in wasting time now. 

“Want to hand me the first board?” 

“Yeah okay,” Alphonse grasped the board and carried it over but not before knocking the small container of nails over and giving himself a sliver as he handed it off. “Oww!” 

“You okay?” Edward asked with concern as he stood on the bench and took the board. 

“Yeah, just a sliver,” Alphonse sucked his injury. 

Edward chuckled pushing the board against the wall as he had been instructed. Alphonse cleaned up the nails gathering them and a hammer. Edward accepted the hammer and several nails securing the board to the wall. 

“You know we could probably do this in ten seconds with alchemy and be done for the day,” Alphonse commented. 

“True, but since Winry is hoping this will be my distraction for the day we should probably see it through the old fashion way.” 

“You know this is a distraction?” 

Edward gave his brother a wry look. 

“Of course you do. Just like you knew Granny’s been trying to distract you too.” 

“The old lady’s been pretty persistent trying to get me out of the house,” Edward continued his work. 

Alphonse handed him a level and the next boards. He watched his brother carefully noting the stubborn determination to see this through. That was one thing he always admired in Edward. His brother never gave up on a challenge whether it was alchemy or building a shelf from scratch. As long as Alphonse could see that he would not lose hope for his brother. 

His gaze drifted to Edward’s shoulder and the deep, wide scar that encircled it. A worried look crossed his face and would have given Edward concern if he looked over his shoulder. 

“Ed, do you hate me?” 

Edward missed his target with the hammer and struck his hand instead. “Oww! What was that?” 

Holding his injured hand he looked down at his brother to see the worried look. Alphonse grimaced at his brother’s open astonishment. 

“What are you talking about?” Edward demanded. “Why would I…how could you think that?” 

“I don’t know.” Alphonse sat down on a chair with a sigh. “It’s just…you lost your leg and then gave up your arm to save me. Then you gave up your alchemy to get my body back…and now all of this with your nightmares. And here I am: no nightmares, no scars and I still have my alchemy…in fact I can still perform transmutations without a circle. It’s just not fair. You sacrificed everything and I haven’t…so do you hate me?” 

“Al,” Edward sighed stepping down to sit on the bench. “You’re an idiot.” 

Alphonse looked up in surprise. 

“I lost my leg because I was foolish and stupid and arrogant. That’s on me. I almost lost you that day. Giving up an arm was a small price to pay to get you back.” Edward spoke matter-of-factly seemingly staring off into the distance. “If anything you should hate me. I stole four years of your life bonding you to that armor. Four years where you couldn’t feel, couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep. How could you forgive me? How could you not hate me?” 

“Brother, I was right there with you. I knew the risks,” Alphonse said. “We were two boys desperate to see our mom again. What we did was wrong but that doesn’t make us evil. We were young and stupid. But what happened to me was not your fault. You have to let that go.” 

“Maybe.” 

Alphonse sighed in exasperation. He knew his brother had always felt responsible for what happened that night and guilty for the results. But that wasn’t fair. Responsibility and guilt was equally his. There was no reason for Edward to shoulder it all. 

“As for the alchemy,” Edward looked at his hands. “I never really respected it. I was so busy thinking about what I _could_ do, I never really asked myself if I _should_ do it. You know? Maybe I’m better off without it.” 

Alphonse nodded but wasn’t convinced. Edward was a brilliant alchemist. There was no telling what he could have done with it. The world had lost a tremendous resource. 

“You know I’ve defined my entire life by alchemy,” Edward continued. “Being a progeny. Youngest State Alchemist in history…Maybe it’s time I start defining myself a different way.” 

Alphonse thought about that. He could see Edward’s perspective yet couldn’t help but feel he had been destined for something great before being forced to give it up. 

“Winry wants to get married in the summer.” 

Lost in his own thoughts Alphonse didn’t immediately hear. Suddenly he sat up stuttering, “W-what did you—did you say _married_?” 

“Yeah.” Edward almost smiled at his brother’s shock. He could only imagine what Mustang’s reaction would be. 

“Wow.” Alphonse blinked trying to digest what he had heard. 

For years he had watched his brother and Winry’s tepid relationship. Winry seemed completely unaware and Edward was awkward in the best of circumstances. Even during the two years they spent recuperating after the _Promised Day_ before starting their travels Edward and Winry had only traded banter and veiled insults. It seemed their relationship had advanced much faster than he could have predicted since Edward’s return. 

“Well…in that case…congratulations.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Ed?” 

“She shouldn’t have to deal with what’s going on in my head. It’s not her problem.” 

“Winry’s right, you know. You got to stop doing things by yourself.” 

Edward looked up in surprise. 

“You don’t have to do it all alone so…stop it.” 

Edward grinned despite himself. 

“It’s okay to let us help.” 

“Right. So do you want to _help_ me finish this project before Winry comes in here swinging her wrench?” 

“Right.” Alphonse chuckled. 

Together they stood and went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

“How’s it going?” Winry peeked in carrying a tray laden with glasses of lemonade and sandwiches. It had been quiet for some time and she was beginning to wonder. “Oh. You’re done. You actually built it.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Edward asked. “You thought we would just give up?” 

The brothers sat at one of the tables reviewing their work. It had taken the better part of the day to complete with more than one mishap but they had managed it. Alphonse had also pulled off his shirt as the work progressed. Both bothers sat in their tank tops covered sweat from the exertion of labor. 

Winry set down the tray to inspect their work. It was better than she expected though she was careful not to say so out loud. Edward had never been much of a craftsman as he was always concerned with alchemy over anything else. They had secured it to the walls to make sure it wouldn’t fall no matter how many parts were placed on it. 

“It looks good. So after you are done eating you can start moving the automail parts from our room down here.” 

Edward set down his glass saying, “You mean to tell me I just spent the better part of the day building this just so I could spend the rest of the day hauling heavy crates down here?” 

“That’s right.” Winry smiled. 

“Why?” 

“Well we can’t have you stubbing your toe every day otherwise I’d have to replace your other foot.” 

“You heard that?” Edward almost blushed. 

“You were pretty loud,” Alphonse seconded. 

“You two eat up and I’ll start organizing the boxes and parts,” with a smile she left them to their simple meal. 

“You knew about this,” Edward glared at his brother. 

“Well maybe,” Alphonse smirked. “It seemed like a good idea. Two birds, one stone. A distraction for you and a way to clean out some stuff upstairs…And give us a chance to talk too. You’re not mad are you?” 

“No. Not really.” Edward sighed. “Nice to know someone cares.” 

“We all care. We want to help. You just have to tell us how.” 

“How am I supposed to do that when I don’t even know? You said they called it Post Traumatic Shock, right? What exactly is that?” 

“Hold on, I’ll grab great-grandpa’s notes.” 

“Great-grandpa?” Edward repeated but held off further questions until Alphonse returned with the journal. 

They paged through the notes. It wasn’t easy to read. The handwriting was not always the best and time had deteriorated it. Edward was disturbed to see his symptoms described on paper but it was also a comfort to put a name to it and know he wasn’t the only one who suffered with it. 

“Shame he never completed his research,” Edward said. 

“Yeah but it’s something to go on,” Alphonse agreed. “He says talking through it helps…sometimes.” 

“You’re thinking what happened in Creta jarred it all loose and now I’m having nightmares.” 

“Something like that,” Alphonse nodded. “I know there is more to what happened in Creta then you said. You want to talk about it now that Winry’s busy?” 

Edward hesitated. Maybe it would help. After a moment he finally relented and began from the beginning. When he was finished Alphonse sat in utter silence. There was a pained looked in his gaze as he studied his brother reliving the moment alongside him. 

“Ed…I…” 

“Yeah.” 

It was hard to hear. Nothing he and his brother had seen together compared to the horror Edward saw in Creta. Alphonse was not surprised his brother stayed to help search and rescue efforts or that he would bury the dead but it had come at the cost to his peace of mind. Or perhaps Edward’s troubles had always been there waiting for the right trigger. It didn’t help that the town reminded him of Resembool. 

“I can’t help but wonder what went through Mustang or Hawkeye’s minds after the Civil War. I wonder if they saw what I saw,” Edward said. 

“We could ask them…” 

“Last thing I need is one of Mustang’s smartass comments.” 

“You should give him more credit,” Alphonse smiled but let the matter drop. It was enough his brother was finally opening up to him. “I wish I’d been there.” 

“I’m glad you weren’t,” Edward shook his head. “No one should have to see that.” 

“No one should see it alone,” Alphonse corrected. “We’re brothers, Ed. We always have each other’s back.” 

They fell silent as the door opened and Winry returned carrying a small box from her bedroom. She smiled at them saying, “All right, I got everything sorted. You can start bringing them down.” 

Edward glanced at Alphonse with a slightly exasperated look. Alphonse almost laughed. With a sigh they both stood and headed up the stairs. There really was no use fighting it. 

# * * *

Winry looked over her room. It was strange to see it so empty. Not that all of her supplies had been moved. Several cases remained but took up only two shelves and the floor was swept clean. Her drafting table remained and her standing drill still sat in the corner but she thought the heavy drill could be moved as well. She would use her room workspace only for drafting and small projects. That would allow Edward more space and a place for his things. At the very least he wouldn’t stub his toes anymore. 

He laid beside her his chest gently rising under her hand. She lay with her head on his shoulder. Edward hadn’t given a word of protest for the project of the day but neither had Alphonse. 

“Ed, are you awake?” 

He sighed, saying, “Yeah.” 

“Tell me one of your dreams.” 

“What?” 

“I know you were talking to Al about things that happened in Creta,” Winry said. “He didn’t tell me any details. But if you can tell him that then you can tell me one of your dreams.” 

“Win…” 

“You don’t know what it is like laying here beside you seeing you fight some imaginary demon. I just want to know what is happening when you sleep.” 

He hesitated finally saying, “They usually start off all right. I’m in the garden and I run up to mom. I have something in my hand. Sometimes it is a tomato I found or sometimes it is something I transmuted. Whatever it is she’s always very happy and proud and tells me I’m a good boy. Then it changes and she’s the thing Al and I made that night and she wants to know why I didn’t save her… 

“And sometimes Nina is there too as the chimera her father transmuted her into. She asks me if I want to play or why I don’t want to play. Why I let her die. And Shou Tucker is there laughing about how he and I are the same…how we play with people’s lives…” 

Unable to listen anymore Winry sat up looking down at him. His gaze had a haunted look, sad, guilty. The pained look in his eyes hurt her like nothing else. She caressed his cheek. 

“You listen to me, Edward. You and Shou Tucker are _not_ the same. He was a cruel, horrible man who sacrificed his daughter because he was afraid of losing his status,” Winry said. 

Once or twice she had heard him mutter Nina’s name. Concerned she asked Alphonse about her and learned the whole story. Edward didn’t question her knowledge accepting it as matter-of-fact. 

“That isn’t who you are now and that isn’t who you were then. You never would have done what he did. You just wanted to see your mom again just like I wanted to see my parents. That’s normal. You are _not_ Shou Tucker. Say it.” 

“I am not Shou Tucker.” 

“Say it again. And mean it.” 

“I am _not_ Shou Tucker.” 

“Good.” Winry smiled smoothing his hair. He sucked in a ragged breath. “Keep saying it until you believe it.” 

She leaned down kissing him. Their lips parted slowly and he sighed. She kissed him again. He ran his fingers though her hair his other hand caressed her back moving down her side. She trailed kisses to his neck. Edward kissed the nape of her neck and shoulder. Her fingers slipped under his shirt caressing his skin. Fully aroused Edward didn’t fight the urges as they peeled off each other’s clothes. 

#  * * * 

Winry and the others watched him carefully. They didn’t exactly walk on egg shells and Pinako continued to rile him up when she felt it necessary but Edward definitely felt their scrutiny. He couldn’t fault them for that. They wanted to help but even he didn’t know how to explain everything going on in his head. 

Pinako and Winry sent him on errands or arranged projects to keep him busy. Alphonse took him on long treks through Resembool revisiting their childhood hangouts. It was good to see the country again, visit friends and reestablish contact with everyone. No matter where Edward went Den remained his constant shadow. If he admitted it to himself Alphonse was more than a little jealous of the loyalty the canine showed. The dog had been a companion since they were little but the way it followed Edward now seemed beyond its usual vigilance. Perhaps the dog knew Edward needed the company. The thought struck him as odd as he had never considered animals to be so astute. Yet it also seemed right somehow. 

__

“You should be careful, Ed,” Alphonse said as they slowly strolled back home. 

__

“Why?” 

__

“I think Nellie was trying to get your attention.” 

__

“Who?” Edward glanced at him. 

__

“Nellie Wethers, that girl we just talked to in town,” Alphonse tried to jog his memory. “Brown hair. Went to school with us.” 

__

“What about her?” 

__

“Didn’t you see the way she was looking at you? Trying to catch your eye?” 

__

“What?” Edward stopped suddenly his distant gaze snapping in surprise. “What are you talking about?” 

__

Alphonse chuckled despite himself saying, “You really didn’t notice, did you? Well I guess Winry doesn’t have anything to worry about if you’re that obtuse.” 

__

Edward scowled. Den whined. The canine nosed his hand as if asking why they had stopped now that they were headed for home. Absentmindedly he patted the dog. It occurred to Alphonse that the canine had a calming influence on Edward. 

__

“Seriously Ed, I mean, I know you’re not interested but you should pay attention to those who are. Tim didn’t seem very happy. I think he’s sweet on her.” 

__

“Good for him. What does that have to do with me?” 

__

“Nothing I guess…unless one or both come looking for you.” 

__

“Why would they do that?” Edward started walking again. 

__

“Well…Nellie could ask you out and Tim might try to start a fight.” 

__

“Why don’t they just figure it out without me?” 

__

“That would be the best solution,” Alphonse agreed. 

__

Edward refused to say more but his mind was churning. He hadn’t noticed much about the group of old classmates and let Alphonse do most of the talking. While the others chatted he had only half-listened staring off into the countryside with his thoughts churning inward. He supposed there had been a girl in the group, maybe a couple. Edward could almost recall their nervous giggles but he hadn’t really been paying attention. His mind was still reeling when they reached home. 

__

“You coming inside?” Alphonse asked pausing halfway up the steps when he realized Edward wasn’t following. 

__

“I think I’ll head around back and chop some firewood before the old bat starts yelling she’s cold.” 

__

Before Alphonse offered to help Edward was already gone. Den looked after Edward then up at Alphonse and back again. Then the canine made its decision and followed after Edward. Alphonse hesitated then continued into the house. Edward still needed time to himself. He found Winry and Pinako busy and the workroom strewn about with parts. 

__

“Hi Al,” Winry looked up. “How’d the walk go?” 

__

“Fine though I think I might have messed up.” 

__

“What do you mean?” 

__

“Well we ran into some classmates and I stopped to talk to them.” 

__

“That doesn’t sound bad,” Winry said. 

__

“It wasn’t. It’s just…well you remember Nellie Wethers, right?” 

__

“Yeah sure. She lives a mile from here on the other side of town. Why?” 

__

“I thought she seemed to be trying catch Ed’s eye not that he noticed. He spent most of the time staring off into the distance,” Alphonse said. “When I mentioned it on the walk home he seemed embarrassed and didn’t even seem to remember she had even been there.” 

__

“So…Nellie is attracted to Ed…you think?” Winry said. Her voice was neutral but she didn’t seem comfortable with the thought. She stopped her work and sat there tightly gripping the automail part so that her knuckles were white with strain. 

__

“Oh,” Alphonse cleared his throat. “Um. Well, I thought so but what do I know?” 

__

“Neither one of you boys were very astute when it comes to girls,” Pinako said. “Too busy with your alchemy when you were younger and too busy trying to get your bodies back to normal later. But you two are loyal to a fault. There is no reason to be concerned about Ed.” 

__

“I’m _not_ concerned,” Winry said a little too quickly as her face warmed. 

__

Pinako glanced at her granddaughter but said nothing. 

__

“I messed up, didn’t I?” Alphonse said. 

__

“I’d say that entirely depends on how Ed processes this,” Pinako said taking a thoughtful drag from her pipe. “Ed’s never been very social, never cultivated deep connections to anyone besides us. This may prove to be a catalyst for him or he may withdraw completely.” 

__

“I should have kept my mouth shut.” 

__

“Where is Ed?” Winry finally asked. 

__

“He said he was going to chop some firewood.” 

__

“I don’t hear him chopping.” 

__

Alphonse paused to listen. It did seem suspiciously quiet. Without a word he stepped outside and walked to the end of the patio where he had a view of the chopping block. The yard was empty with no sign Edward was even around. Den was also gone. Nervously he returned to the house and met their concerned glances. 

__

“He’s not there. I—I don’t know where he went.” 

__

# * * *

__

They worried as hours slowly ticked away. Winry gave up on her work and sat staring out the window watching for his familiar figure. As evening set in Pinako started dinner but no one seemed very hungry as they waited around the dinner table. Winry sat hugging one of her knees to her chest worrying. Alphonse wondered again if he should go looking for him but Resembool was vast and there was no telling where Edward had wandered off. 

__

They jerked to attention when they heard the outside door open. Den’s claws scratched at the floor as the dog circled its companion. The door to the living room swung open and Edward walked in seemingly unaware of the turmoil he’d caused. 

__

“Where have you been!” Winry leapt to her feet. 

__

Blinking surprise Edward stopped in his tracks. Den whined slinking behind him at the ferocity of her demand. Edward glanced at Alphonse and Pinako then back to Winry as she marched toward him. 

__

“Where were you Ed? Do you realize we’ve been sitting here worrying for hours not knowing? You can’t do that!” 

__

“S-sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I just had a few things to figure out.” 

__

“Where did you go?” 

__

Edward looked away saying, “I went to mom’s grave.” 

__

“Oh,” Winry’s anger seemed to evaporate as she studied him. 

__

Edward slowly looked back at her to see her anger had turned to concern. Winry studied him. His mother was always a touchy subject to be approached with caution. 

__

“Did you figure things out?” she finally asked. 

__

“Ah…yeah. I think so.” 

__

“Good. Don’t do that _ever_ again.” 

__

“Sure.” 

__

“Now come and eat.”

__


	6. Chapter 6

Winry woke the next morning to find Edward already gone. She sat up staring in disbelief. Since Edward had come home she was always the first to wake. She was used to his warm body beside her. Concerned she dressed quickly throwing on a striped shirt, skirt and leggings before hurrying downstairs to find Pinako in the kitchen. 

“Granny, have you seen Ed?” 

“Of course, he’s been up for almost an hour,” she answered. 

“He has? Is he okay? Nothing’s wrong?” 

“Why does something always have to be wrong?” 

Winry jumped at the voice behind her. Spinning around she found Edward standing in the doorway. He blinked genuinely startled by her surprise. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

“Me? I’m fine,” Winry tried to force her racing heart to be quiet. “You’re the one with the broken head, remember?” 

“Yeah and who threw wrenches at it for years?” 

“Only because you deserved it!” Winry suddenly paused realizing this was the first time Edward continued their usual playful banter. 

She took stock of his appearance. His eyes were bright, clear and for the first time free of their usual haunted dullness. Edward wore a black sleeved shirt and trousers. He seemed more comfortable and relaxed than he had been in days. 

“Okay what is wrong?” Winry asked. 

“Why does anything have to be wrong?” he asked. 

“I’m serious, Ed. If this is some sort of trick…” 

“Why are you acting so weird?” 

“Me? What about you? Yesterday you disappear for most of the day and now you wake up early acting like nothing happened? What is going on? I want to know.” 

“Okay, okay…Relax,” Edward scratched the back of his head in his usual nervous manner. “I’ll explain everything. Are you ready?” 

“Ready for what?” 

“I have something to show you.” 

“Perhaps you want to run a brush through your hair, Winry,” Pinako said. “And take a coat. It’s a little chilly.” 

Confused Winry nonetheless heeded her grandmother’s advice. Edward waited in the entry when she emerged ready to go. Though she still didn’t know their destination she was hopeful. The changes in Edward were for the better. They had to be. Reaching the bottom of the step he turned and offered his hand to assist her to the ground. She took it expecting him to drop it as soon as they started down the lane but he held onto it. 

They walked hand-in-hand. Den accompanied them trotting along enjoying the cool of a late autumn breeze. Winry tried to enjoy the walk. She couldn’t recall a time when they had gone anywhere together. Edward seemed to be on a stroll. His pace was unhurried and he was enjoying himself though he was also a little uneasy. 

“Ed, what is this all about? Where are we going?” 

“I assume Al told you about yesterday.” 

“You mean about our former classmates? Yeah, he told us about it.” Winry said though she was careful not to mention Nellie by name. She hated to admit it but she wasn’t comfortable with the idea. Though she joked about it she never really considered the possibility that someone else would find Edward attractive. 

“It got me thinking,” Edward paused. “You know we are engaged and we’ve never had a…well…a date.” 

“Date?” Winry repeated looking at him. “That’s why you disappeared yesterday?” 

“Just hear me out and don’t laugh.” He stepped off the road and toward the low, stone wall. Without a word he suddenly scooped her up in his arms. She gasped surprise as he sat on the wall and swung his legs over it before setting her on her feet on the other side. 

Den hesitated before hopping the wall himself. Winry took a few moments to recover from the shock of literally being swept off her feet. She was stunned speechless when she noticed a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket arranged in the center. 

“Ed, is this…a date?” 

“I’m not really good with this.” Edward scratched the back of his head looking away. “Granny suggested a picnic.” 

Winry encircled his waist with her arms and rested her head on his chest. Edward slowly relaxed. His arms embraced her. 

“Okay…spill it,” Winry finally said. “Tell me everything.” 

“Can we eat first?” 

# * * *

“I still don’t know if Al was right about Nellie. I mean I barely know her. She doesn’t know me.” Edward leaned on the wall. Winry sat next to him resting in the crook of his arm. 

The remains of the picnic were spread out in front of them. It was simple enough consisting of sandwiches and lemonade with a bowl of mixed fruits and nuts. Den lay a short distance dozing in the sun. 

“But it got me thinking about when we were kids. I wasn’t very pleasant. I honestly don’t know why you love me all things considered.” 

“You certainly didn’t make it easy,” Winry teased. 

“It got me thinking about my parents. I don’t have any memories of my—of Hohenheim being affectionate. He seemed afraid to get close to us. I suppose because he knew he couldn’t die. But…mom loved him. She waited for him so there must have been something I didn’t see.” 

“Which is why you went to their graves.” 

“Yeah. And I started thinking about us.” 

“So this date is the result.” 

“I’m hoping we might make this a regular thing?” Edward hesitantly replied. “At least before the weather turns.” 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Winry answered. “So this is why you woke up early, to talk to Granny about how to make a date?” 

“I needed someone with experience.” 

# * * *

Winry woke from a pleasant dream. She blinked sleepily wondering why she would wake now. The bed shifted as Edward tossed and turned. Glancing over her shoulder she saw him in the middle of a nightmare. She was instantly awake sitting up and leaning over him. He was covered in a layer of sweat. His brow was furrowed his face drawn in a grimace. 

“Shh, shh, Ed,” Winry cooed smoothing his hair away from his face. “Shh, shh.” 

For agonizing moments it seemed he struggled to hear her before he slowly relaxed. Finally he let out a deep sigh as the last of it faded and released him. Winry breathed uneasily as his sleep became peaceful. She caressed his cheek. His head lolled toward her and he sighed her name. She snuggled beside him resting her head on his shoulder and listening to his relaxed breathing. They had such a pleasant time on their date. Yet for every step forward he took another one back. As happy as he seemed during the day his nightmares continued. But she wouldn’t give up. She would never give up. 

# * * *

“I was fighting Envy. You remember that one?” 

“That’s the one who could change form right? He could make himself look like anyone and become a huge green monster?” Winry asked. 

They sat in an open field enjoying the sun and changing colors of autumn. Their picnic was finished. Den dosed nearby, their ever present guard. Edward lay with his head resting in her lap while she ran her fingers through his hair. It had taken some gentle prodding but he finally agreed to describe another of his dreams. 

“That’s the one. Anyway in his monster form his Philosopher’s Stone manifested in these mannequins hanging around his neck: the citizens of Xerxes, but in my dream they were people I knew. People I couldn’t save: mom, Nina, Hughes, your parents, Hohenheim, Shou Tucker. They were all laughing at me or asking me why I didn’t save them.” 

“Ed,” Winry sighed. “We were just kids when my parents were killed. What were you going to do? Stop them from going to Ishval?” 

“But the others…” 

“No. There’s nothing you could have done and nothing you did that caused their deaths.” 

“Hughes…” 

“Was a busy-body, Miss Gracia’s said so herself. He was already neck deep helping Mustang. One way or another he was going to end up in the Homunculi’s way.” 

Edward considered that. She had a valid point. Hughes had been Mustang’s staunch supporter and confidant. Edward wasn’t certain of the details but he was sure Hughes was helping Mustang work his way to the top and complete his plan since the Civil War. But it didn’t comfort him. He was still the one who put Hughes on the homunculi’s trail. 

“You are always doing this,” Winry complained. “You are always taking more responsibility than your share and blaming yourself for things out of your control. You have to stop that. You have to let go of the guilt or you are no better than Mustang.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re the one you told me his plans remember? About how he wants to become Fuhrer so he can turn this country into a democracy and then allow himself to be tried as a war criminal…for what? The homunculi started the war and they were going have their war regardless of him or Hawkeye or any of them. So why should they fall on their swords?” Winry asked. “And you are no better than them for blaming yourself for things out of your control. You have to let that guilt go Ed or else it will eat you alive. It’s not doing you or anyone else any good is it?” 

Edward grunted but his mind was turning over what she said. There was truth there. Maybe he was being foolish. Finally he said, “I hate it when you do that.” 

“What? Talk sense into you?” Winry smiled. “One of us has to be the sensible one. It’s certainly not going to be you.” 

Edward laughed looking up at her gentle, loving gaze. There was also a spark of mischief though he knew she made a valid point. 

“Maybe I should shut you up with a kiss,” he said finally. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” she leaned over him but movement caught her eye and she looked up. “Hi, Missus Yarro.” 

“Good day,” was the answer as the rather portly matron continued on her way. 

“Who was that?” Edward glanced in the general direction but his position made it impossible to see the lane. 

“Oh, just Missus Yarro. Her husband owns the mill. I suppose our little secret is out. It’ll be all over Resembool in an hour,” Winry said. 

“There are worse things.” 

“You seem oddly calm,” Winry teased. She expected more of a reaction from him. He hated gossip. 

“Win, you are looking at someone who can’t utter a syllable of his own name without being mobbed by people wanting to know if I am _HIM_.” 

“I thought you liked being the _famous_ Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the people’s alchemist, youngest State Alchemist is history.” 

“That was three years ago when I was young and stupid. Now…I don’t know. There is something to be said for anonymity.” 

“My, my, my…Edward Elric has grown up soooo much.” 

“Yeah, fine. Rub it in.” 

Winry giggled, leaned down and kissed his forehead and said, “I’m proud of you Ed.” 

He smirked saying, “You missed.” 

She leaned forward again to kiss him on the lips this time and asked, “Better?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“We should probably get going. You did promise Al you’d help rake the leaves today.” 

“We promised.” 

“No…you promised.” 

“No.” Edward sat up leaning close to her. “ _We_ promised.” 

She thought he would kiss her but instead he stood and offered her a hand. He pulled her to her feet but didn’t immediately let go. They stood in each other’s embrace for a long moment before he kissed her then let go. Gathering the remains of the picnic they departed for home hand in hand with the canine escorting them. 

# * * *

Nellie nervously walked up the lane. She had chosen her dress carefully wanting to look nice without seeming too eager. As she walked she practiced her greeting, “Hello Edward, it is a beautiful day don’t you think? I could show you around. A lot has changed around here. No…that’s silly. There is nothing new around here.” 

She rethought her approach. In school she hadn’t thought much about the Elric brothers. They were in their own world and kept mostly to themselves especially after their mother’s passing. It seemed they only gave the time of day to Winry which was understandable since Pinako practically raised them at least until they disappeared. Winry said they left Resembool to study with a teacher. 

Nellie had always assumed it was some sort of tutor or that their father had come to collect them but they hadn’t come back for a long time. Gradually word reached Resembool about a State Alchemist, the youngest State Alchemist in history, and the Elric brothers gained renown. That had certainly caught her attention. She couldn’t imagine what it was like to travel anywhere and everywhere with no worries or concerns. 

It was a very romantic idea, like a dream. She had been caught off guard when she saw them again. It seemed strange they would come back to boring Resembool after their extensive adventures and they had certainly changed. 

Edward had not only grown taller but he seemed larger than life. Nellie never met anyone who had left Resembool before. She could only imagine the places he’d seen or the places he could take her. His long, golden hair seemed rebellious as most everyone else preferred short. There was something exotic about his golden eyes and Nellie couldn’t believe she ever thought them strange. 

“Hello Edward, I didn’t know you were back. If you need a guide I’d be happy to show you around. Yeah, that sounds better.” 

Nellie hesitated as the Rockbell home came into view. This was by far the boldest thing she had ever done. In truth she was slightly scared of Winry. Winry had also done her share of traveling. She was outspoken and fearless unlike most girls around Resembool and was a formidable figure. Even so it wasn’t right for her to order Edward around sending him on endless errands. He would enjoy a reprieve and escape her for a time Nellie was certain. 

“Hello Edward, I didn’t know you were back. I’d be happy to show you around,” she practiced a final time as she reached the steps. 

“Hey!” 

Barks and laughter echoed toward her. Curious Nellie moved the edge of the house and peered around the corner. 

Edward shook off a pile of leaves as Winry laughed. He wore only a tank top leaving his well-muscled arms and shoulders bear against the chill though he didn’t seem to notice. Den trotted around him barking. Smirking Edward suddenly dropped his rake and scooped her off her feet. Winry squealed surprise as he tossed her into the leaf pile. 

“Edward! You brat!” she laughed as he then used her rake to scoop up some leaves and dumped them on her head. “You jerk!” 

“You started it.” 

“Did not,” Winry said brushing herself off. 

“Yeah, you did,” Edward insisted but offered his hand and helped her back to her feet. 

“I just tossed a bit on your head,” Winry protested. 

Edward didn’t release her immediately holding her against him. She didn’t fight his embrace. Her arms encircled his waist. Edward bowed his head as she turned her face to his and they kissed. 

“Hey lovebirds,” Alphonse paused in his work. “A little help. Granny wants this done before dinner.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Edward released Winry and handed her back her rake before reclaiming his own. 

Winry pulled the last leaves out of her hair and brushed her coat clean. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a figure by the house but when she looked again there was no one there.


	7. Chapter 7

“All right Winry. I’ll get this ordered for you.” 

“Thanks, Gerald.” 

“Don’t you usually send Edward on these errands?” he asked. 

Gerald was a tall, thin man with a long, dark moustache. It was amazing he was able to maintain one considering how hot it got in the forge. His face was smudged with soot and grime from working with heat and ore. 

“Not for this,” she said. “If he made the order he’d pay for it out of his own account and this is for business. Besides he doesn’t know anything about automail alloys.” 

“Well you do have fine taste but I don’t think he’d want to foot this bill.” 

“You don’t know Ed. He has his military pension and nothing to do with it until he decides to travel again.” She waited for her receipt before bidding him goodbye. 

She huddled in her jacket as she stepped out of the forge and walked toward the market. Winter was definitely in the air. Nearing the center of town she suddenly found herself surrounded by former classmates. The other girls were also dressed for the cooler weather and crowded around her. 

Winry paused in surprise. She recognized several of the girls though a few were younger. Nellie was among them though Winry didn’t immediately note her. Her gaze slid to the one she considered the leader: June Yarro. Ever since Missus Yarro interrupted their picnic Winry had a feeling this was coming. Like her mother June was not particularly tall with mousy brown hair and green eyes. What she lacked in height June made up for in determination. 

“All right Winry…time to talk.” 

“Talk about what?” Winry feigned ignorance. 

“You and Ed. My mother said she saw you two on a picnic. So are you two dating?” 

“Sort of,” Winry stepped around her and out of the circle so she wasn’t surrounded but they followed her. 

“What do you mean _sort of_?” June asked. “How do you sort of date?” 

“Well, technically we are engaged.” 

“Engaged! When?” 

Winry felt her face warm as the others pressed close to her again but she held her own. As Edward said this was bound to happen. There was no better time to clear the air and she had nothing to hide. 

“When did he ask you? Did you ask him?” 

“He asked me a year ago before he left on his trip.” 

“What! You two have been engaged for a year!” June exclaimed. “He asked you to marry him and just left?” 

“Well, yes. He’s working on a project with Al so he had to take the trip,” Winry said. 

“So what now? Is he sticking around?” 

“Well yeah…for awhile. Ed isn’t really one to sit around. He has friends in Xing. I imagine he’ll visit them eventually.” 

“Will you go with him?” 

“I haven’t decided. I suppose it depends on when he and Al want to take the trip. I don’t think he’ll want to go until after the wedding.” 

“When is the wedding going to be?” 

“We were thinking next summer.” 

“Really? Where? What are you going to wear? Are you going to write your own vows?” 

# * * *

Winry sighed as she stepped into the main portion of the house and leaned against the door as it closed. She clutched her grocery bag and enjoyed the fact she was no longer surrounded by squealing girls. 

“You look exhausted,” Edward commented. 

Startled she looked to the wide storage area that made up the main part of the house. There she found Edward and Alphonse seated among the crates they had shipped back home. It was the first time Edward looked at the crates let alone inventoried their contents since his return. Den lay beside him head resting in his lap. Occasionally he would pat the dog while he read the book in his hand. 

Setting the groceries near the stairs she joined them sitting on one of the undisturbed crates and said, “You have no idea.” 

“I told you to let me run for you.” 

“That’s not what I mean. How would you like to be surrounded by a gaggle of girls eager for gossip?” 

“That’s a lot of G’s,” Edward said paging through a book. 

“I’m serious, Ed. I swear every girl in town was there wanting information.” 

“What kind of information?” Alphonse asked. 

“About whether Ed and I were dating.” 

“And what did you tell them?” 

“I said we were engaged. Then they wanted to know who asked the question and how long ago and when the wedding was going to be and what I was going to wear and if we were going to write our own vows…” 

“You were right, that is a lot of gossip,” Edward said with a disinterested tone. 

“Ed!” Winry placed her hand on the book he was reading and forced him to look at her. “You should have seen their faces when I told them you asked me to marry you last year before you went on your trip.” 

“Really?” Alphonse suddenly looked up. “You didn’t tell me that.” 

Edward met his gaze briefly then looked away embarrassed. Alphonse smirked. It amazed him what still seemed to embarrass his brother and what did not. 

“So they really gave it to you, huh?” Alphonse asked. 

“They wanted to know every detail.” 

“What did you tell them?” 

“Not much. We really haven’t planned anything yet.” 

“You haven’t?” 

“Well no, considering everything that has been going on.” 

“She means my broken head,” Edward clarified. 

“It’s not broken,” Winry argued kicking his foot nearest her. “Anyway the only detail we’ve settled on was to have it in the summer.” 

“Well then, we should probably start planning, shouldn’t we?” Alphonse asked. “I mean, you two have ideas right? Are you going to have it in a church?” 

“The nearest church is in East City,” Winry said. There was no wide spread religion in Amestris and churches were not all that common. 

“I can see the headlines now. Welcome to East City, come see the wedding of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist and his three-ring circus,” Edward muttered. “I was kind of thinking we would have it here.” 

“That’s what my parents and Granny did.” Winry nodded. “Most people do.” 

“Hand fasting is the most common ceremony around here,” Pinako agreed joining them. 

“So who would perform the ceremony?” Alphonse asked. He was not well versed in marriage traditions. 

“Usually the matron of the family,” Pinako answered. 

“Does that mean you’ll do it, Granny?” Winry asked. 

“Me? Preside over my granddaughter’s fasting ceremony? I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“Thanks Granny,” Winry smiled at her grandmother. “So…we’ll get married here. Should it be early summer or late summer?” 

“Definitely after the Sheep Festival.” 

“Okay,” Winry laughed. “How about the first day of summer? Lambing season will be over and the weather is usually nice. We’ll have to get some rings.” 

“Actually,” Alphonse hesitated, “I was thinking maybe my gift would be making the rings myself.” 

“You want to make the rings?” 

“He means _transmute_ them,” Edward corrected. “Right brother?” 

“Right. All I need is a little bit of silver. It wouldn’t take much.” 

“I have some silver you are welcome to,” Pinako said. “Just a moment.” 

She disappeared upstairs and returned after several minutes carrying something shiny in her hand. With some reverence she handed it to Winry. It was a pocket watch, silver and smooth save for a dent in the center. 

“Granny, what is this?” 

“Your great-grandfather’s watch,” Pinako answered. “As the story goes he was treating soldiers close to the front when one of his patients went crazy and fired point blank at him. It would have been his death if it hadn’t hit his watch. He carried it for years after like a lucky charm.” 

“Really?” 

“Are you sure, Granny?” Alphonse asked as Winry handed him the watch. “Wouldn’t you like to keep it?” 

“It hasn’t worked since that day. It’s not much use as a watch and I can think of no better use than a pair of wedding rings. Everyone needs a little luck now and again. And it will be as if your great-grandfather were watching over you.” 

“Thanks, Granny.” Winry blushed. 

“You know who you’re going to invite?” Pinako asked. 

“You mean other than half of Resembool?” Edward challenged. 

“All of Resembool will likely show up invited or not,” Pinako replied. “You should make invitations for people you definitely want there.” 

“You should definitely invite Teacher,” Alphonse said. “She’s practically the only family we have.” 

“Not to mention she’d kill me if we didn’t,” Edward grimaced. 

Winry found a pen and paper among the brothers’ materials and wrote down the names as she said, “Okay, so Izumi and Sig. Mister Garfiel and Paninya. Maybe Mister Dominic and his family too.” 

“Oh good. It’ll give that thief a chance to steal the rings.” 

“Stop it, Ed.” She kicked him again. “Who else?” 

“How about Ling and Mei?” Alphonse suggested. 

“You actually think they would come all this way for that?” Edward asked. 

“Mei certainly will. I don’t know about Ling but, let’s be honest, you don’t exactly have a lot of friends to invite.” 

“Very funny.” 

“Stop it you two,” Winry warned. “So Mei and Ling. I suppose Lan Fan will come with Ling.” 

“She is his body guard.” 

“Then there is Rose Thomas.” 

“Why invite her?” Edward looked up. 

“Because she’s nice. And we’ve kept in touch since I met her in Liore. Now what about your friends in the Military?” 

“Seriously?” 

“Like Al said, you don’t have a lot of friends, Ed.” 

He rolled his eyes. 

“We’re definitely inviting Miss Gracia and Elicia. Who else?” 

“How about Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh?” Alphonse suggested. “They were nice to us and a big help.” 

“I do owe Ross for slapping me, I guess,” Edward sighed. “All right, Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh. Pretty sure they’re still stationed in Central.” 

“Right. Who else?” 

“You could invite Sheska,” Alphonse said. “We wouldn’t have gotten anywhere without her.” 

“Who is she?” 

“Mousy librarian with an incredible memory for anything she’s read,” Edward said. “She worked with Hughes after the First Branch burned down. She’s probably still working in the records office.” 

“Okay, got it. How about Major Armstrong?” 

“He’s a Lieutenant-Colonel now,” Edward corrected. “Sure. Why not? No sense in Garfiel being the only cry baby. He took over Hughes’s position, I think.” 

“And Mustang?” 

“That’s all I need,” Edward grunted. “Might as well. If he shows Hawkeye definitely will. They’re both stationed in East City.” 

“How about his men? You were close to them weren’t you?” 

Edward shrugged, noncommittal, and said, “Havoc and Breda are both retired. Fuery is still in, I think. Falman’s stationed at Northern Command.” 

Winry made her notes saying, “What about General Armstrong or Major Miles?” 

“I doubt she would come. Miles, maybe. He’s stationed in Ishval.” 

“How about Doctor Marcoh?” Alphonse suggested. “Or Doctor Knocs? You know I’ve been thinking we should get them to look at those notes from Winry’s great-grandfather. They might find them interesting and maybe they could even get a study going.” 

Edward shrugged again but Winry wrote down the names with a special notation for later. Their invite list was not very long but it would give them a small, intimate ceremony. 

# * * *

“It seems so much more _real_ now, doesn’t it?” Winry asked as they lay together. 

“What does?” 

“Our wedding, of course. It’s nice to have it written down.” 

“Just hope we can fix my head before then.” 

“Stop it, Ed,” she huddled against him. “There is nothing wrong with your head.” 

“So you keep saying.” 

“I’m serious, Ed,” Winry raised her head to look at him. “Maybe hundreds of people before you suffered the same thing and they had to fight it alone. You are not alone. I’m right here. I’ll always be right here.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” She kissed him then laid her head back on his shoulder. 

He sighed. 

“And you are getting better. Do you realize you haven’t had a nightmare for a week?” 

“Huh…you’re right.” 

“You just keep talking to us. We’ll figure it out together.”


	8. Chapter 8

#  _Six Months Later_

The summer breeze played among the grass and wild flowers. After a particularly chilly winter followed by a cold, wet spring the fair weather was welcome and bode well for the festivities. The brothers were already busy setting up tables pulled up from storage as well as borrowed from neighbors. They would be considered poor hosts if there was not enough space for food. 

“Move it, Den!” Edward shoved the dog away from its sleeping place as they set out another table. 

The canine whined and circled. It sat watching them. Edward wore a tank top in preparation for the labor of the morning. There was time enough to change before the planned ceremony. For the moment he wasn’t nervous. There was work to do and it made it easier to forget what waited later. Alphonse worked alongside him as they finished setting up tables and started on the chairs. 

Yesterday they built a trellis under the tree. The ceremony would take place there. So far Edward had avoided acknowledging it but now they were arranging chairs directly in front of it. Even now he avoided looking at it as he worked. His refusal to acknowledge the looming ceremony was not lost on his brother. 

“Hey Ed,” Alphonse smirked. “You’re getting married today.” 

Edward blushed at his brother’s good-natured tease. Suddenly he broke into a fit of laughter. The pair chuckled easing the tension Edward felt growing. He could do this. He had faced unimaginable horrors: watched his brother deconstructed, lost his leg, fought homunculi, nearly had his soul ripped from his body. This was only one little ceremony. 

“Hey Ed!” 

He looked up to see men from town approach. Each carried a lamb carcass. Lamb was the traditional meal of any ceremony in Resembool where sheep was one of the main sources of income. 

“Where should we set up?” 

“Over there,” Edward nodded to the spits across the yard. 

They had dug the pits yesterday. It was downwind from the trellis to keep the smoke from wafting through the ceremony. The men nodded and went about their business. It would take several hours for the meat to finish just in time for the meal after the ceremony. Dimly he heard the train whistle its approach. No doubt it carried several wedding guests. It was coming together much more quickly than he thought. 

# * * *

Winry stirred. She lay watching the sun stream past the edge of her curtains. Stretching she sat up and found Edward had already gone. It made sense. There was still a lot to do before the ceremony. _Their ceremony_. She sighed. _Today is the day_. 

Her stomach suddenly felt constricted as if tied in knots. Winry waited for the moment to pass but it only got worse. Knowing she couldn’t wait any longer she bolted to her feet and hurried down the stairs to the washroom. She arrived just in time to heave the contents of her stomach into the toilet. 

Winry coughed, trying to catch her breath. Shakily she stood and leaned over the sink. She washed her face and gargled water to remove the lingering taste. The sensation nearly triggered another purge but she managed to hold it down. Still trembling she went to the kitchen and sat at the table as the nausea came and went. 

“Here you are,” Pinako set a mug of steaming liquid in front of her. “This should help.” 

Winry gingerly sipped from it. It was soothing and her stomach seemed to settle at least for the moment. She breathed deep and slowly relaxed. 

“Thanks Granny. I guess I’m more nervous than I thought.” 

“Maybe…though I don’t think it is nerves.” 

“Then, what could it be? I’m not sick. I feel fine.” 

“It’s morning sickness, Winry. You were raised by doctors. You should recognize it.” 

“Morning sickness? But how could that be? I’d have to be…” Winry paused. Her gaze widened and her hand went to her stomach. “You mean…I’m…” 

Pinako gave her a knowing smile. Winry blushed hugging herself. She was… _pregnant_. They were going to have a baby. _What will Edward say to that?_

# * * *

“So that’s the gist of it,” Alphonse said. “The Dragon’s Pulse is basically energy flowing across the ground instead of rising up through it. It’s kind of tricky in the beginning and alkahesterists aren’t always easy to understand. Alkahestry is more like an art than a science so they don’t talk or think about it in scientific terms.” 

“Interesting,” Edward nodded. He wasn’t sure why Alphonse suddenly decided to relate what he had been learning in Xing. 

“But here’s the thing…you don’t have to be an alkahesterist to sense the Dragon’s Pulse. Ling and Lan Fan aren’t but they can still use it to a certain degree. It’s how they sensed the homunculi. So it got me thinking…maybe you can too.” 

“Me?” 

“Yeah. You are about the most brilliant alchemist I know. I bet you could learn to read the Dragon’s Pulse. It can’t hurt to try.” 

“Why are you pushing this?” Edward asked. 

“Look, it’s like this,” Alphonse hesitated, “you aren’t the only one who feels guilty. I promised to get your whole body back and I didn’t. If it wasn’t for me you’d still have your alchemy and who knows what you would be doing with it.” 

“Al…” 

“Seriously Ed. Maybe if I can teach you some alkahestry it would make up for it.” 

“I told you to forget that.” 

“I can’t. I can’t forget it any more than you can forget. If you’re not okay with that then let’s just say…it’s my way of saying _thank you_ for everything you did for me.” 

Edward sighed and finally relented saying, “I’ll make you a deal. If Ling actually shows up I’ll learn the Dragon’s Pulse.” 

“It’s a deal.” 

The brothers shook on it. Edward wasn’t sure if he wanted Ling to show or not. The Dragon’s Pulse certainly sounded interesting but what if he couldn’t learn it? He would hate to try it and fail especially after Alphonse’s glowing confidence. Edward pushed back the thought. When did he start allowing failure to be a possibility? 

“Wow, it looks good you two.” 

They looked to see Winry surveying the yard. She wore her usual blouse and light jacket though she chose pants over a skirt for the moment. Her gaze sparkled with her smile. 

“Ah, yeah,” Edward said. “I think we’re almost done.” 

“Good, because I need to talk to you.” 

“Why? What is it?” 

Winry shook her head stepping up to him and took his hand saying, “Just come here for a moment.” 

Confused Edward followed wondering why she suddenly seemed so concerned. He looked back at his brother. Alphonse merely shrugged, clearly confused. He knew it wasn’t a conspiracy between the two but it didn’t answer his silent question. Maybe she wanted to call the whole thing off. He wasn’t a big fan of ceremonies and nervous in front of crowds but…that didn’t mean he didn’t want to. Winry dragged him several yards before she stopped to face him. She was nervous and excited. 

“I have to tell you something and I don’t know how you’re going to take it.” 

“Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet.” 

“What? No, of course not!” she clasped his hand holding it to her chest and taking a deep breath. Leave it to Edward to jump to the wrong conclusion. “Ed, I’m—well—I’m pregnant.” 

“Okay and…” 

“Ed! I’m serious. I’m…pregnant.” 

“Okay, so you’re—we’re…” 

“Going to have a baby.” Her eyes sparkled and she seemed to glow with anticipation. 

It took him a moment for the news to truly sink in. His gaze widened and he swallowed a lump in his throat. He suddenly felt light-headed. Edward sucked in a breath stepping back and doubled over as he fought a wave of nausea. 

“Ed!” Winry patted his back and waited as he took uneasy breaths. “It’s okay.” 

“Is everything all right?” Alphonse hurried to join them. His brother’s reaction gave him a lot of concern. 

“Yeah,” Edward sucked in a deep breath and slowly straightened. “It’s just…we’re…” 

“I just found out I’m pregnant, Al,” Winry supplied the answer. 

“Oh, is that all, well—wait, you’re what?” 

Winry gave him a wry look. Sometimes the brothers amazed her. 

“You’re…you mean you two are…having a baby?” 

She nodded. 

“Whoa…congratulations!” 

“Thanks Al,” Winry hugged him before returning to Edward who was slowly regaining color to his face. “Ed, are you all right?” 

“Fine. I’m fine.” 

“Yeah, you look it,” Alphonse smirked. 

Edward merely shook his head not trusting his voice. He supposed they would eventually have children, kind of expected it, though it hadn’t been discussed. It had just been an abstract thought for the future. Now suddenly he was face to face with the prospect and he did not feel prepared. 

Winry’s arms circled his waist and she leaned against him amused by his shock. In truth she hadn’t expected this either and was a little anxious. Edward bowed his head as he tightened his embrace. 

“You are okay with this, right?” she asked. 

“Yeah…I just wasn’t expecting it so soon,” he managed to finally speak again. “So…we’re having a baby.” 

“Yes we are. But we don’t have to tell anyone else just yet. We can get used to the idea first. Okay?” 

“Yeah okay. Let’s hold off on the official announcement. Al?” 

“No problem,” Alphonse agreed. The last thing Edward needed was more pressure. 

“Well, I’m going to start getting ready. See you in a bit.” Winry kissed him on the cheek before retreating inside leaving the brothers to their own devices for the next few hours. 

Edward stood in a stupor replaying the announcement in his mind. Den whined butting Edward’s hand and received a pat for a reward. Alphonse watched him trying not to laugh at his brother’s reaction. 

“You okay, brother?” 

“Ye-ah,” Edward took a deep breath. “I’m not dreaming, am I?” 

Alphonse punched his shoulder. 

“Oww!’ 

“Nope. You’re not dreaming,” Alphonse chuckled. 

Edward laughed rubbing his shoulder. He was going to be a father. He let that thought slowly sink in. 

# * * *

“Hello!” Izumi called as she stepped inside the Rockbell home. Behind her Sig lugged two large bundles. 

They hadn’t changed much since the Day of Reckoning. Whatever Hohenhiem had done gave Izumi a new lease on life free of her previous affliction. She was as strong as ever. Her dreads were pulled into a ponytail and she wore a light jacket over her blue dress. Sig was like a living mountain. His dark hair and moustache were neatly trimmed and he was wearing a black shirt and white pants. 

He set his burdens on the nearest table while Izumi looked over the photographs on the peg board. She was just about to call out again when the door opened. Alphonse stepped into the room and stopped in surprise when he saw them. He had showered and changed into clean trousers, button up shirt and dark vest. 

“Teacher.” 

“Alphonse,” Izumi greeted. “It’s good to see you.” 

She didn’t have to say _in your normal body_. Closing the distance she gave him a quick hug then stepped back to look him over again. She heard of someone overcoming the price they paid to open the gate and becoming whole again. Somehow Edward had done it for his brother. It still amazed her. Even more amazing was that the brothers didn’t seem to understand how truly unheard of such a feat was. 

“Where’s Ed?” 

“Upstairs, changing and collecting his nerve,” Alphonse chuckled. It was half a joke. In truth Edward was getting more anxious as the time drew near and still in shock from the news he received that morning. 

“Not getting cold feet, I hope,” Izumi said. 

“No. This is one thing I know he’s sure of. Winry dropped some big news this morning and I think he’s still trying to wrap his head around.” 

“Oh? What news is that?” 

“Oh—Yeah. I’m not supposed to say anything.” 

“Alphonse.” Izumi glared at him. Her gaze seemed to bore holes into him and he quailed. 

“Well—you see—she kind of found out this morning that she’s, you know, pregnant.” 

Izumi and Sig stared for a moment before she suddenly gasped, “You mean they’re going to have a baby and so soon?” 

“Yeah, I mean, it wasn’t planned that way.” 

“That’s wonderful news!” 

“What’s wonderful?” Edward asked as he stepped into the entry. He stopped when he saw the new arrivals. 

Like his brother he had showered and changed. His attire was similar to Alphonse’s and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Izumi would never say so out loud but Edward’s sense of style was definitely informed by his father. Her impression of Hohenheim was very different than Edward’s but she knew how sensitive Edward was when it came to his father and she would not bring up the subject with him. That was a subject best left between the brothers. 

“Edward!” Izumi quickly reached for him and hugged him tightly. “Al just told us the good news!” 

“What news?” Edward stared at his brother as she released him and read his embarrassed smile. “Al…” 

“Sorry. She made me tell.” 

“Yeah, right.” 

“Edward, it’s wonderful news,” Izumi said. 

“I’m still…processing.” 

“You’ll do fine.” Sig stepped forward and set his hand on Edward’s head, ruffling his hair as he had done when the boy’s were both young. 

“Thanks…Sig.” 

The large man chuckled. 

“Don’t worry. We won’t tell anyone,” Izumi assured him. “But as soon as that baby is born you better come and see me. I want to hold my grandbaby first thing.” 

“Grandbaby?” Edward repeated. 

“You boys are like my own and so are your children. I mean it.” 

“Okay. Sure.” 

“What you would like me to do with your wedding present?” Sig asked. 

“Present?” 

“A side of pork and a rack of ribs.” Izumi nodded to the bundles on the table. Their invitation said that a contribution to the wedding feast was preferable to a gift. 

“Oh. The spits are out back.” 

“Say no more. Time to show Resembool how to cook properly.” Sig hoisted the bundles and departed. 

“I promise, we won’t say a word,” Izumi assured Edward again. “But I will be expecting my invitation to the naming party.” 

Without another word she followed after her husband eager to see the venue for the ceremony. Edward’s gaze slid toward Alphonse. 

“Sorry. I couldn’t help it. She gave me _the look_. You know the one she uses when she knows you’re up to something and she’s trying to figure out if she has to beat it out of you.” 

“Yeah, I know the look.” Edward sighed as they stepped outside to get some fresh air on the patio. 

“I promise, not another word.” 

“Ah, there he is! The man of the day!” 

They looked to see more arrivals coming up the road. The first was a tall, broad-shouldered man in a ruffled top carrying a lace parasol. Beside him was a young lady with tightly bound hair. She wore overalls but they were clean. No one would know she had two automail legs. 

“Garfiel. Paninya,” Edward met them at the bottom step. “Better keep an eye on the rings as long as she’s around, Al.” 

“Oh come on!” Paninya laughed. “When are you going to let that go? Where is Winry anyway?” 

“Upstairs, getting ready,” Edward glanced at the second story. “Everything is set up out back.” 

“Come on, Paninya. I can hardly wait. Country weddings are so quaint!” Garfiel walked around the house with Paninya following. 

Edward took a deep breath. It was only the beginning. It wouldn’t be much longer now. 

# * * *

Winry played with her hair testing different styles. She lifted it up, trying a bun, before letting hang down again. She had already changed into her wedding gown: a white sundress with blue satin trim embroidered with flowers. On the table in front of her was a flower crown of white and blue flowers made by the local florist. Winry picked it up and placed it on her head. 

“You look lovely.” 

Winry turned to see Pinako in the doorway. Smiling broadly she crossed the room to hug her granddaughter and offered a mug of tea. 

“Here you are. Just to keep the butterflies—and whatever else—down.” 

“Thanks Granny,” Winry sipped. He hand rested on her stomach. “Granny do you think we are moving too fast? I mean, the wedding and the baby and everything?” 

“If it was anyone else I’d say yes but you and Ed have known each other since you were young. You grew up together. I doubt there is anything about each other you don’t know and you are good for each other. Without Ed you wouldn’t have pushed yourself to be such a fantastic mechanic and without you he might every well have lost himself long ago. You’ve journeyed together this long and there isn’t a reason not to keep going.” 

“Thanks Granny.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Alphonse!” 

He turned as Mei burst forward to greet him. She had grown since the Day of Reckoning but still maintained her youthful appearance. The ever present Shao Mei was perched on her shoulder. A necklace of flowers hung from the tiny panda’s neck as decoration for the ceremony they had come to witness. 

“Mei, you made it.” 

“Of course we did. You don’t think we would miss this,” another voice said. 

Startled Alphonse turned to see Ling dressed in a finely tailored suit. At his side was the ever present Lan Fan though she went without her mask. 

“No robes or entourage?” Alphonse teased. 

“Silk robes are very impractical while crossing the desert, Al. Besides do you honestly think anyone in Xing would have allowed me to leave if they _knew_.” 

“No one knows you’re here?” 

“A select few…very few. Who are not happy with me but I told them by attending I would strengthen our country’s alliance with two great alchemists and saviors of the world.” 

“You didn’t have to lay it that thick,” Alphonse sighed, “but I’m glad you’re here. This means I won the bet.” 

“Bet?” 

“Edward said he’d learn the Dragon’s Pulse if you showed up today.” 

“In that case I am doubly glad I made the trip. And you know the best place to learn the Dragon’s Pulse is in Xing.” 

“Yeah okay. Ling he’s getting married today and you want him to head off to Xing?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not suggesting he leaves his wife behind. They are both invited of course.” 

“You expect Winry to just leave her automail business?” 

“Well newlyweds take trips together, don’t they?” 

“You mean like a honeymoon?” 

“Yes, that’s the word. What better honeymoon could there be for a pair of young newlyweds than an extended stay in Xing?” 

“Okay, okay. You’re going to have to talk to them about that,” Alphonse laughed. “ _After_ the ceremony. Ed’s nervous enough as it is.” 

“Fair enough. I’ll wait until after the ceremony. Exactly what kind of ceremony is it? Are they always outside? And do they always take place in such…quaint surroundings?” 

“This is our childhood home, Ling.” 

“Really? You’re kidding.” 

“This is the Rockbell’s home. Our house was up the road a bit but we were over here almost as much and after we lost our mother Granny pretty much raised us. So this is home. And yes, this kind of ceremony is usually done at home. Go ahead and grab a seat. The front rows are for immediate family and friends.” 

“I look forward to seeing this tradition.” 

“See you after the ceremony,” Mei excitedly agreed. This was a new experience and she was also excited about the prospect of Alphonse returning to Xing. Certainly he would not stay behind when Edward and Winry visited. 

They found a group of chairs arranged in front of a trellis. Several seats were already taken but there were still plenty unclaimed. Ling led the way selecting seats in the front row where he would be able to see everything without difficulty. There he surveyed the area with a keen eye. He glanced around recognizing a few of the other attendants. Izumi and Sig were seated a short distance away. He knew them from the Day of Reckoning. They were talking to a woman with a small girl around seven or eight whom he did not recognize. 

Other seats were being claimed quickly by many people who Ling did not recognize. They wore their best clothes though some appeared a little worn and threadbare. These, he assumed, were the locals. 

“Well, this is a surprise. The Prince of Xing…oh I’m sorry…it’s Emperor now, right?” 

Ling’s attention shifted as a man took a seat in the row behind him. The man was tall, broad shouldered and wore a ruffled top. It was several moments before Ling recognized him from Rush Valley. 

“Ah…we have met before. Rush Valley, yes?” 

“Naturally,” Garfiel said. “Isn’t this just a riot. You know, I always thought Winry was sweet on Edward but you know how men are, so oblivious.” 

“Yeah, let’s go with that,” the girl next to him chuckled. “I’m Paninya.” 

“Ling. Nice to meet you. You’re from?” 

“Rush Valley. I’m good friends with both of them although the first time I met Ed I stole his silver watch.” 

“The watch that proved he was a State Alchemist?” 

“That’s the one,” Paninya laughed. “Boy, was he mad!” 

“He always had quite the temper. We should probably watch ourselves and be on our best behavior.” 

# * * *

“Would you relax, Brosh,” Maria Ross said as they walked up the lane. 

They followed a fence lined with ribbons from the train station. The barrier led them to the Rockbell home where they joined others on the sojourn. They were running late and had almost missed their train. They weren’t the only ones. Sheska had also been on their train and now made them a trio as they followed the gathering crowd. Ross just hoped they weren’t late for the ceremony. 

She and Brosh had forgone their military uniforms for civilian clothes. Ross wore a conservative dress and light jacket. Beside her Brosh wore a rather stiff looking suit while Sheska wore simple, clean sweater and skirt. 

“As nervous as you are you’d think you were the one getting married,” Ross joked. 

“You don’t think this is a practical joke, do you?” Brosh suddenly asked. 

“I don’t think so. If it is…it is pretty elaborate.” 

They followed the late arrivals to the backyard where they saw the trellis and chairs. The seats further back were filled in but the rows in front still had open seats. They walked up the aisle and slipped into a pair of seats beside another couple. In the row in front them Gracia and Elicia were seated. It took several moments for Ross to recognize them. 

“Excuse me…you’re Gracia Hughes, aren’t you?” Ross leaned forward. 

“Ah yes,” Gracia smiled. She wore a yellow sundress that complimented her green eyes. 

“I’m First-Lieutenant Maria Ross. This is Second-Lieutenant Brosh and this is Sheska. We worked with Brigadier-General Hughes. He talked about you all the time.” 

“I heard he drove a lot of people crazy,” Gracia chuckled. “But that was part of his charm. Isn’t that right, Elicia?” 

The young girl nodded saying, “Daddy drove _everyone_ crazy.” 

“He would have loved this,” Gracia surveyed the trellis and the guests with a wistful gaze. “He worried a lot about Ed and Al. He would be so pleased to see Edward getting married. He’s definitely happy right now.” 

“I’ve never been to an outdoor wedding,” Brosh said. “Is this normal?” 

“You’re from Central, aren’t you?” the woman beside them asked. 

She was a formidable looking woman and if she was not enough of a challenge beside her sat a man that rivaled Armstrong in size and strength. Thankfully this one didn’t seem inclined to disrobe. 

“Ah yes. Is that okay?” 

“Of course. I’m Izumi Curtis.” 

“Oh.” Ross sat up straighter. “You are their teacher.” 

“That’s right. You two are from the military, aren’t you?” 

“Yes. We were part of the investigation department with Armstrong and Hughes.” 

“And where were you during the Day of Reckoning?” 

“At the radio station,” Ross answered. “Trying to get the public on our side.” 

“I’m rather surprised more people from the military aren’t here.” Izumi said. She didn’t recognize anyone in the crowd she knew from the military not that she knew many. 

“It could be they haven’t received the invitations. Lieutenant-Colonel Armstrong is in the West conducting an investigation and has been for some time. His mail might not have been forwarded. General Mustang is busy in the East so he might not have seen his either,” Ross said. “I’m sure they would have come if they knew.” 

Izumi nodded then changed subject, “I was telling Gracia outside the major cities you don’t see many churches. In rural areas like Resembool hand-fasting is the most common ceremony. And it generally takes place at the family home.” 

“Hand-fasting?” Brosh repeated. “What’s that like?” 

“You’ll see soon enough. Looks like they are just about ready to begin.” 

Izumi nodded to the trellis as Edward helped Pinako onto a platform under it. The old woman was dressed in a blue dress. A white cord hung across her shoulders and she stood with considerable dignity despite her short stature. Beside her Edward looked nervous and distracted. With a smile Pinako reached for his arm patting it and said something only he could hear making him chuckle. Edward as nicely dressed, certainly more formal than Ross had ever seen though it was far from a tuxedo. 

“Who is that?” Brosh asked as he stared at the old woman. 

“Pinako Rockbell, Winry’s grandmother,” Izumi explained. “A hand-fasting ceremony is usually performed by a Head of Household family member, usually a matron—grandmother—though I have seen a few performed by the grandfather. The cord she’s wearing will be used in the ceremony. You’ll see.” 

Izumi seemed unaware she had a growing group of listeners. Ling had also turned his attention to her as she explained details of the ceremony to the others. He was just as interested in seeing this Amestrian tradition. All of his own marriages were horribly formal affairs with much pomp and circumstance. This one would be a refreshing change. 

A few moments later Alphonse joined his brother. Then bells started chiming. The visitors looked in surprise to see the Resembool locals each had brought a bell. Most were small, cowbell shaped, and made of copper though were a few that were brass and even a small fraction made of silver. There were even jingle bells and a couple tambourines. Regardless of the design the residence shook them in unison. 

“What are they doing?” Brosh asked. 

“The ceremony is starting,” Izumi explained. “Ringing bells are thought to keep bad spirits away and bring good luck to the couple.” 

First down the aisle was a large, black and white dog with an automail leg. On its head was a crown of blue and white flowers and it carried a basket with more flowers in its mouth. Tail wagging it walked up the aisle to join Edward and the others at the trellis. There the dog set down its basket and sat. Then the guests stood as Winry followed after the canine. 

She wore a white dress with blue satin trim. The edges were embroidered with flowers. Instead of a veil she wore a flower crown and carried a bouquet of wildflowers gathered by the local kids. Winry smiled at her neighbors and friends. Her eyes were sparkling as she stepped past the canine to stand beside Edward. She gave her bouquet to Den and the dog held it gently in its mouth. Then she gave her hands to Edward as the gathered witnesses sat down. 

Ling watched with eager anticipation. There was certainly something to be said about a pair choosing each other. There was no hesitation or shyness in either as they took each others’ hands. Several of his own wives were very demur and tense since he did not meet until their wedding day. 

“Dearest friends and family,” Pinako intoned, “we have gathered here today to bear witness to the union of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell. These two have grownup together, their lives entwined from the days they took their first steps. I, myself, had the pleasure of welcoming both into the world and I knew then they were both destined for great things. 

“They have seen the worst of each other. They have faced challenges, raised each other to the best they can be and made each other stronger, more compassionate and bolder. And now, they shall face the world as one. Winry, do you vow to love, honor and cherish Edward from this day forward?” 

“I do.” 

“Edward, do you vow to love, honor and cherish Winry from this day forward?” 

“I do.” 

“The rings?” 

Alphonse stepped forward holding out a small box he opened. Inside were two silver rings neither had seen before. He had used steal rings to insure the sizes were correct but had not wanted to reveal his work until now. The rings were simple enough, smooth to the touch. The alchemic symbol Flamel was etched inside the band along with their initials. Though Winry didn’t know the meaning of the symbol she recognized it as the same one Edward used to wear on his coat. They accepted each others’ rings as Pinako intoned the next step. 

“Winry place the ring on Edward’s finger and repeat after me: _with this ring I be wed_.” 

“With this ring I be wed.” Winry said sliding the finger on Edward’s hand. 

“Edward place the ring on Winry’s finger repeat: _with this ring I be wed_.” 

“With this ring I be wed.” Edward managed without faltering. 

As they held hands Pinako grasped the cord draped over her shoulders and loosely wrapped it around their hands and wrists as she intoned the final blessing. 

> _May you walk side by side  
>  Through sunshine and storm  
> Through health and sickness  
> Though good times and bad._
> 
> _As your hands are joined  
>  So too your lives and your hearts  
> Hold each other  
> Support each other  
> Love each other._

She placed her hand over theirs, smiling proudly, and said, “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” 

Embarrassed by the witnesses watching Edward nonetheless leaned forward. Winry cupped her hand behind his head and happily kissed him back. Bells and cheers erupted from the audience. They stood forehead to forehead listening to the applause. 

“Let me be the first to introduced Edward and Winry Elric,” Pinako announced as the crowd quieted which brought another round of bell ringing. 

Fighting embarrassment Edward remained at the trellis bound to Winry as their guests made their way up the aisle to congratulate them before heading across the yard to the waiting food. Edward and Winry remained where they were for photos with their family and close friends before Pinako finally unwrapped the cord and they were able to join the festivities. 

Tables were laden with various dishes: salads fruits and vegetables, hot dishes, roasts and various others in addition to the meat roasting over the open fires. Resembool residents manned the spits, cutting portions to be served at the tables or by request. Everyone was animated and chatting. Visitors felt welcomed as they mingled with the locals. Elicia played with the other children. Den wandered about looking for handouts. 

Edward didn’t feel very hungry himself preferring to watch the others enjoy themselves. His mind was still reeling. The silver band was cool against his skin and felt heavy. He was married. He said the words and heard them repeated back. _Married_ …and a baby was already on the way. 

“I must admit I did not think I would see this day.” 

The voice interrupted his thoughts. Edward looked up to see Ling standing in front of him with a plate laden with food. Lan Fan stood behind him always on guard. 

“Well look who actually showed up,” Edward smirked. “Should have figured you’d come for the free food.” 

“I am hurt, Ed. I am not here for the food. I am here to celebrate a dear friend’s big day. The food is just a bonus.” 

“Yeah, right,” Edward rolled his eyes. Ling always seemed to have an ulterior motive. 

“There you are,” Alphonse said as he approached with Mei. Both had food and drinks in hand. “You should go get something to eat, Ed.” 

“I’m good.” Edward remained where he stood beside the house as Den trotted over to sit beside him leaning against his leg. He gave the canine a friendly pat. 

“So Ed, I was thinking now that this business is wrapped up…you should come to Xing.” 

“Seriously?” Edward looked at him. 

“Al told me about your little bet about learning Dragon’s Pulse. Where better to learn it than in Xing?” 

“I just got married and you want me to leave the country and cross a desert? Really?” 

“I’m not suggesting you go alone,” Ling said. “Of course Winry’s also invited.” 

“Invited to what?” Winry asked as she approached. She carried a plate of food which she thrust into Edward’s hands. 

“I’m good.” Edward tried to wave it off but she was insistent. 

“Eat, Ed. Don’t make me force feed you out here in front of our guests. I know you haven’t eaten anything all day.” 

He took it with a grunt and obeyed managing to swallow a few bites to her satisfaction. 

“Now what’s this about an invitation?” 

“Ling want me to go to Xing.” 

“Excuse me?” Winry glared at the young Emperor. 

“I’m inviting both of you,” Ling quickly corrected. “Think of it as…what was the word Al? Ah, yes…a honeymoon. Is that not the tradition of this country? What better exotic location could you find for a get away?” 

Winry gave him a suspicious look. They had both seen their fair share of Amestris. Edward had not spoken a word about traveling again since his return from Creta though she suspected he would eventually. Winry had to admit she was a little jealous of the brothers and their ability to travel abroad so easily. Whenever she planned a trip her clients and projects had to be carefully considered. 

“All expenses paid trip to Xing,” Ling continue his pitch. “Special guests of the Emperor means you will have access to anywhere and anything you wish. Spend a year and see how you like it.” 

“A _year_?” Winry repeated. 

“That’s not going to happen,” Edward shook his head as he idly munched from his plate. 

“Oh come on, I spent a year in your country. The least you can do is spend a year in mine.” 

“I can’t leave Granny alone that long…or my clients,” Winry shook her head. 

“Not to mention the baby,” Edward muttered. 

“Ed!” Winry cautioned. “I thought we agreed we weren’t going to tell anyone yet.” 

“Al already told Izumi and Sig.” 

“She forced it out of me,” Alphonse protested as Winry glared at him. 

“You two are horrible at keeping secrets…you know that?” 

“What secret? What are you talking about?” Ling asked, confused. 

“Oh my…” Mei suddenly gasped. Shou Mei gave a squeak of surprise. “You’re having a baby!” 

“It’s kind of a secret Mei,” Alphonse said glancing about to see if anyone had taken notice of the outburst but they seemed preoccupied. 

“You’re kidding,” Ling looked from Winry to Edward. “You are already expecting?” 

“Yes,” Winry smiled blushing slightly. “I found out this morning.” 

“That is…good news! Congratulations are in order,” Ling declared. “No wonder you’ve been so quiet.” 

Edward grunted. 

“I don’t see how this changes anything. It’s still early. You can travel with ease. Come and visit for nine months…” 

“No,” Edward shook his head. “Win can’t cross a desert nine months pregnant.” 

“Okay. Okay. Seven months.” 

“Four,” Winry said. “I am definitely not crossing any deserts in my final trimester.” 

“So you are definitely coming,” Ling said. 

Winry looked to Edward who merely shrugged. He was leaving the final decision to her. Ling always seemed to turn things around to his favor. It was irritating but he didn’t want to cause a scene. 

“I have to talk to Granny and make sure she can handle our orders,” Winry said. “I won’t leave her in a lurch.” 

“Maybe Garfiel would help her out,” Edward mentioned. 

“But you _are_ coming,” Ling insisted. 

“All expenses paid, huh?” Winry asked. She wasn’t really concerned about money. Between her own savings and Edward’s they were secure financially. 

“Of course: food, lodging, shipping souvenirs, clothing, whatever you need or want. I certainly owe Ed for a few room service charges.” 

“Damn right,” Edward snorted. 

“You will not want for anything. You will be able to see a country with a rich history and a vibrant culture. And Ed can learn all about the Dragon’s Pulse.” 

“Dragon’s Pulse?” Winry repeated. 

“Al’s idea,” Edward shrugged. “I promised to give it a try if Ling actually showed today.” 

“We are going to talk about that,” Winry looked at Alphonse. He nodded knowing where her worries headed. 

“I am sensing a lot of tension here,” Ling said glancing between all of them. Ironically Edward seemed to be the only one who was relaxed. “I’m not sure why.” 

“They’re worried about my head,” Edward said when the others remained silent. 

“What?” 

“Ed…” 

“Might as well tell him. He’s as bad as Hughes when it come to nosing in other people’s business.” 

“I’m not sure that was a compliment. What exactly is going on?” 

“Well Ed has been dealing with some Post Traumatic Shock,” Alphonse said. “It was pretty bad.” 

“Never heard of it.” 

“You wouldn’t have,” Winry explained. “My great-grandfather was the one who came up with the term. He wrote about it in his medical notes but the military never gave him funding to officially study it. It happens to people who have suffered traumatic events, especially repeated traumatic events like soldiers on the battlefield.” 

“Or a State Alchemist repeatedly battling homunculi,” Ling suggested. 

“Or two brothers desperate enough to see their mom again they tried the forbidden and lost part of their bodies,” Alphonse added. 

Edward stopped eating and set the plate on the ground for Den to finish. He’d lost what remained of his appetite. Though life had returned to normal it was always in the back of his mind. 

“Ed had a pretty bad experience in Creta on his last trip and it dredged a lot of memories up and he’s been fighting symptoms ever since,” Alphonse finished. 

“And you are worried it might all get knocked loose again,” Ling surmised form their concerned glances. “I thought you seemed a little subdued.” 

Edward didn’t answer but Winry threaded her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He hadn’t had a nightmare in weeks and his insomnia was a distant memory. Despite his progress she always worried he might relapse since there was no telling what could trigger it. 

“I can promise a stress-free visit,” Ling said. “I’ll even teach you a few meditation techniques that can help.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Edward snorted.


	10. Chapter 10

#  _Eight Months Later_

Edward stirred lazily. It was morning but still early. Granny, he was certain, was already awake and moving around. He had gotten into the habit of sleeping late during their stay in Xing. Maybe he was just tired from the return trip across the desert though after a couple of months it seemed a flimsy excuse. 

Beside him Winry dosed on but she at least had an excuse. His hand drifted to her bulging stomach where a new life prepared for its emergence. Ling had done all he could to forestall their return but Winry was not taken in. She insisted on returning home. When detaining her failed Ling tried to convince Edward to stay longer but he would not allow Winry to cross the desert without him. He promised to make another visit after the baby’s birth. Only Alphonse remained longer and was due to return next week. 

Under his hand he felt the baby kick. The sensation woke him completely. It still amazed him how active and alive the baby was even before its birth. He wondered if Hohenheim felt that way. It couldn’t be that his father felt nothing while he waited for the births of his sons. 

“You’re thinking about your father again,” Winry sighed. 

“How did you know?” 

“I just do.” Winry’s hand moved to his and interlaced their fingers. Her wedding band felt cold against his skin. “We still need to pick out names, you know.” 

“Oh, right.” Edward grimaced. Odd as it sounded trying to decide on names was the hardest part. “Not Edward Junior. That’s just too weird.” 

“Okay,” Winry chuckled. “We could name him after your father if it’s a boy.” 

“No.” 

“That was quick. You’re sure?” 

“I’m not particularly fond of the name Von…and definitely not Hohenheim. Could you imagine trying to call that out?” 

There was more behind his aversion but she didn’t pursue it instead she said, “We could name him after my father.” 

“That could work. Of course if we want to name him after someone we could always name him after Hughes.” 

“Mister Hughes? Maes…Maes Elric. I like that,” Winry tried it out. “We should call Gracia to be sure it’s okay but I think she’ll love it. So Maes if it’s a boy…Nina if it’s a girl.” 

She looked over her shoulder at him. He looked surprised and a pained expression crossed his face but quickly faded. Edward slowly smiled and his gaze softened as he agreed, “Maes and Nina it is.” 

Winry rolled toward him and pulled him close for a lazy, early morning kiss. It was decided. As their lips parted she suddenly sucked in a breath and winced. 

“What is it?” Edward asked, worried. 

“It’s a good thing we chose names because I think he or she is impatient to meet you,” Winry breathed slowly as the moment passed. 

“You mean the baby is…” 

“You should get Granny,” Winry managed a pained smile. 

“Yeah,” Edward hesitated but slid out of bed and hurried downstairs. 

Winry breathed uneasily. She had had false contractions the past few days and hadn’t told Edward. He grew more anxious as the weeks progressed and she didn’t want to distress him unnecessarily. Yet this one felt different. It seemed like hours before Edward returned with Pinako. The old woman came to her bedside and patted her hand. 

“Winry.” 

“Granny, I think it might be time.” 

“Hmm…I think you may be right. Ed, help her downstairs to the infirmary. I’ll start getting ready.” 

Nervously he helped her to her feet. As she stood Winry felt a sticky wetness drip down her legs as her water broke. The baby was definitely coming. She took her time relying on Edward as they descended the stairs. He guided her through the house to the infirmary where there were several beds for automail patients. Setting her in the first one Edward tried to make her comfortable propping her up on pillows. Winry winced again breathing deep. 

“Win?” 

“I’m okay.” Winry gripped his hand and managed a smile. “I’m okay, Ed. Promise.” 

He kissed her hand and held it tight as Granny gathered what she needed. 

“Winry, have you been keeping an eye on the clock?” 

“Yeah, I think they are seven minutes apart. I know my water broke.” 

“Good. If you need to stand up and walk around go right ahead. It’ll help the baby change position.” 

Winry nodded leaning against Edward as she breathed deeply. After a while she did feel like walking. He remained at her side holding her hand and keeping her steady on her feet. Hours slowly ticked by. Winry winced with the contractions but the baby didn’t seem all that eager to arrive now. 

“Granny, is this normal?” Edward asked. 

“Labor can take hours, Ed. Don’t worry. It’s going well.” 

There wasn’t much for him to do except hold Winry’s hand and wait. She suddenly gasped as the contractions got stronger and closer. Granny became more animated and voiced instructions. 

“Okay. Now relax…breathe…” 

Winry slowly let out a breath giving Edward a pained smile. 

“All right…one more big push…” 

Winry summoned her strength. She didn’t think the pain could get worse until it suddenly seemed to end. Leaning back she breathed as baby cries suddenly filled the small room. Pinako worked quickly to cut the umbilical cord and clean the crying infant. Edward was torn. He desperately wanted to see the source of the cries but he couldn’t leave Winry as she leaned against him still gripping his hand. The cries quieted. 

“Winry, Ed,” Pinako slowly approached carrying a bundle. “Would you like to hold your son?” 

Winry immediately reached for the bundle and held it close. She smoothed the towel away from the perfect little face. The baby yawned whimpering. Hesitantly Edward fingered the tiny hand, awestruck. 

“Did you say…son?” he glanced at a smiling Pinako. 

She nodded. 

“Son,” Winry repeated. “So…Maes it is.” 

“Yeah, Maes.” 

Smiling, her eyes glistening with tears, Winry snuggled against him cradling their infant…their son. 

“Al won’t believe it.” 

# * * *

Alphonse let himself in setting down his suitcase before closing the door. It was late, almost dinner time, and he was eager to get off his feet. He shrugged out of his coat and hung it on the waiting rack by the door. 

“Al?” 

He turned to see Pinako at the inner door. 

“I thought I heard someone come in. We’ve been expecting you.” 

“Yeah. Ling tried to get me to stay even longer but I told him I didn’t want to miss my niece or nephew. Where’s Ed? How’s Winry?” 

“Winry’s making dinner. I believe Ed is napping.” Pinako nodded to the other door that led directly to the living room. “Go on. I’ll let Winry know we have a fourth for dinner.” 

There seemed to be a mischievous gleam in her eyes but Alphonse wasn’t concerned. With a nod he stepped into the next room. The living-dining room hadn’t changed. The table still sat in the corner and the settee was in front of the fireplace. A fire crackled away warming the room. Edward’s feet hung over the side of the couch. Alphonse smirked leaning over the back ready to poke fun at his brother for sleeping but froze as he looked down. 

Edward was sound asleep. He wore a dark long-sleeved shirt and trousers. His hair was in its standard ponytail but it wasn’t his attire or hair that stopped Alphonse. On his chest slept a baby only a week old. It was cozy in a yellow sleeper. A plug partially hung out of its mouth as it slept on its father’s chest. Its head was already crowned with a thick crop of golden hair. Alphonse stared in disbelief. He thought he was dreaming and wanted desperately for someone to pinch him. Silently he cursed the old woman. She knew exactly what he would find when he went looking for his brother and she hadn’t had the decency to warn him. 

“Al?” 

He looked up to see Winry standing at the door leading to the kitchen. She wore a blue blouse that complimented her eyes and fitted slacks. Seeing him she smiled warmly. 

“Welcome home.” 

Quietly moving away from the settee he joined to her and gave her a hug saying, “Thanks…and congratulations. I thought you weren’t due for another week.” 

“He was impatient, I guess.” 

“He?” 

She nodded. 

“So I have a nephew.” 

“His name is Maes. We named him after Mister Hughes.” 

“Maes. Hughes would have loved that.” 

“That’s what Gracia said too. She said he would be tickled.” 

“How’d Ed do?” 

“Good. Anxious…On the edge of terror…but he never let go of my hand no matter how hard I squeezed. You should have seen his face when he first held Maes. I think he was awestruck,” Winry gazed fondly at the sleeping pair. “It reminded me of that day in Rush Valley when the baby was born. Edward said people were awesome because alchemists had been trying for centuries to create life but the miracle of birth…that was truly awesome.” 

“Yeah, that sounds like Ed.” 

“He’s not wrong.” 

“Any bad dreams?” 

“No. In fact I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so happy. Sometimes I think he worries he is dreaming and will wake up any minute. He hardly lets Maes out of his sight.” 

“You know, before the wedding he said something to me,” Alphonse said. “He said he’s been defining himself with alchemy all his life and he was ready to define it another way. I guess he’s going with… _dad_.” 

“He certainly is.” 

“I rushed all the way here from Xing and now I don’t want to wake him up.” 

“Me neither but dinner is almost ready and Maes should have his dinner too,” Winry stepped away walking to the settee and knelt beside it. Gently she shook his arm saying, “Ed…Edward. Time to wake up. Ed?” 

Edward stirred. He slowly blinked awake to look at her asking, “What time is it?” 

“Almost dinner time. I should feed Maes before we get started.” 

“Right.” He yawned looking at the sleeping infant. 

Edward hated to disturb the baby but it was time to eat. Cradling the tiny form he sat up. The movement caused the baby to stir. It whimpered but Edward gently shushed him returning the pacifier to its place. Maes sucked on the pacifier sleepily looking at his father. 

“We have company,” Winry said glancing in Alphonse’s direction. 

“Who would come at this hour?” Ed followed her gaze blinking surprise. “Al.” 

“Hey brother, looks like I’m a little late.” 

“Yeah,” Edward chuckled looking at the tiny bundle in his arms. “So you want to hold your nephew?” 

Alphonse hesitated but stepped forward. He sat next to his brother as Edward carefully passed the infant to him. Alphonse accepted the tiny bundle. It was hard to believe he was actually holding his nephew in his arms. The baby squirmed as if sensing someone new was holding it. Settling it looked up with an unfocused gaze. 

“Looks like he has your eyes, Ed.” 

“Noticed, huh?” Edward smirked. “Well you know what Major Miles would say to that, don’t you?” 

“What?” 

“ _The blood of my grandfather runs strong_.” 

Alphonse chuckled, “He would say that…in fact he did say that. Do you think he’ll have your temper?” 

“Let’s hope not. I don’t think I could deal with that.” 

“You weren’t _that_ bad,” Winry patted his knee. 

“Then why did you throw wrenches at my head?” 

“That wasn’t because of your temper. That was because you were a careless, inconsiderate jerk.” 

“Thanks for that.” 

Chuckling Winry stood kissing him and saying, “You got better.” 

Maes squirmed and whimpered spitting out his plug. 

“I think someone is getting hungry,” Alphonse said. 

“I better take him,” Winry gathered up the little one and headed for the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready in a half hour or so.” 

“Wow.” Alphonse said as he sat next to his brother. “So how is _daddy_ doing?” 

Edward stifled a laugh asking, “Do I look as nervous as I feel?” 

“Now? Kind of, yeah. But not when you were holding him. You looked pretty comfortable then.” 

“You think so? I really don’t want to mess this up. I mean what do I know about raising a kid?” 

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. You’ll figure it out. You’re about the smartest person I know.” 

“Thanks, brother.” 

# * * *

Maes whimpered in his bassinet. Edward stirred. Beside him Winry slept on. She had been working extra hours to catch up on automail orders. Maes’s whines grew louder. Edward eased out of bed. Circling to the bassinet he carefully picked up the whimpering infant. Silently he slipped out of the room and downstairs. 

Moonlight streamed into the kitchen giving him enough light to see by. Edward went to the icebox finding a bottle of milk Winry kept there for feedings. Though she was breastfeeding occasionally she had to rely on Edward or Pinako to feed him during the day. Edward placed the bottle in a pan of water and set it on the stovetop burner. 

While it warmed up he checked and changed Maes’s diaper. The baby squirmed through the process but Edward managed. Once dry the baby’s cries for food got louder. Testing the bottle Edward sat at the kitchen table as Maes eagerly drank looking up at him. Not for the first time Edward wondered if Hohenheim had ever held him like this. His only clear memories were of a stern man who winced whenever his sons were near. 

“It’s not going to be like that for us Maes,” Edward looked at the baby in his arms. “Promise.” 

When the baby had his fill and was burped Edward headed back upstairs. Quietly he crept back into the room to return the sleeping infant to the bassinet. Despite his best efforts Winry stirred. She opened her eyes in time to see Edward carefully returning Maes to the bassinet. 

“Ed? What is it?” she blinked awake. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s all right. He was just hungry,” Edward answered slipping back into bed. His arms wrapped around her and she snuggled against him. 

“You got up with him?” 

“You were asleep. You’ve been working hard.” 

Winry smiled at him pulling his face near hers and kissing him. 

“What was that for?” 

“For being a good dad.” Winry stroked his cheek and kissed him again. “And a good husband.” 

“You really think so?” 

“Of course. You should have more faith in yourself.” 

He chuckled. Alphonse had said nearly the same thing to him. Her body moved against him arousing him. He kissed her drawing it out as his hands caressed her curves. It had been a long time since they had indulged in each other. Maes whimpered. They paused and waited for him to quiet again. 

“You know…he can’t sleep in here forever,” Edward sighed. 

“I know, but I don’t think Al would appreciate moving him into his bedroom.” 

“I was actually thinking of building a new room.” 

“What?” 

“Well, it would be two rooms, actually.” 

“You’re kidding.” 

“We need a library for all the research materials Al and I have sent home. I was thinking that space downstairs would do and the bedroom could be built over that. Of course I don’t know anything about building.” 

“I have faith in you. You’ll figure it out.” She kissed him again and whispered, “It’s my turn.”


End file.
